Seeing Tomorrow
by CatchHellBlues
Summary: She couldn't just let him walk away...it's hard seeing farther than the time at hand, but she knew that along the way, he was going to need a friend.
1. Welcome

**A/N: Hi everyone! I don't own Batman or any of its characters, but I do own all the characters I make up from here on out...especially Natalie! Please review; good or bad, I want to hear it. **

* * *

When I woke up, my heart was in a lump at the base of my throat and strands of my hair clung to the sweat on my forehead. For days I had been trying to talk myself out of my irrational fear of public speaking. "_You know what you're talking about", "they're just ordinary people; they're not monsters", "what's the absolute worst that can happen?" _But no matter what I told myself or how many times I repeated it, my heart still raced and my bones felt weak.

I reluctantly climbed away from the safety of my bed and padded across my room to the bathroom, hesitantly facing myself in the mirror. It was as bad as I expected. My face was clammy and pale, my hazel eyes dull and shadowed with purple after a restless night.

"Natalie?" I heard my roommate's tired knocks on the door. I swung the door open, my toothbrush hanging clumsily out of my mouth.

She smirked, leaning against the doorframe. "Nice hair," she commented, gesturing to the tangled mop.

I cast a weary glance at the mirror again, taking in my knotted auburn hair.

"So what time's your speech-thingy?" she asked, stepping next to me to check out her own appearance.

"9…why? What time is it?" I asked in panic, tugging the toothbrush from my mouth.

"Oh my god would you relax, Nat? It's only 7…" I calmed down, but my nerves were still shaken. She placed her hands on my shoulders and turned me to face her. "I know you're nervous, but you are the smartest person I know. You're going to kill it out there." She flashed me a smile and dropped her hands, turning to grab the hairbrush.

"Thanks, Holly," I said with a small sigh.

"No problem," she grinned, pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Now can you get out so I can shower?"

"Yes, boss," she teased, leaving the room and closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

A little over an hour later I was applying one last coat of mascara, a difficult feat considering my hands were shaking. "_This is ridiculous, get a HOLD of yourself!"_ I stepped away from the mirror and smoothed out my skirt for the fifteenth time.

"Ooooh!" I turned to find Holly in the doorway, a smile playing on her lips. She wolf-whistled and I rolled my eyes. "You look so…_professional_! I like it!" she laughed, walking over to my dresser to steal my blush.

"You don't think it's too much?" I asked, eyeing my outfit again. I had on a purple blouse with sheer short sleeves, and a high-waisted gray pencil skirt.

"Not at all…in fact, you could do with a little more cleavage. Ya know, reel in the attention of the men in the back."

"Holly," I growled, shaking my head.

"Just a suggestion," she shrugged innocently, leaving the room with my blush.

I turned to the mirror again and curiously played with the neckline, tugging it gently so it fell lower on my chest. "Couldn't hurt," I mumbled.

* * *

When I got to the convention hall, the place was already swarming with businessmen, scientists, professors, and engineers. My stomach did an involuntary flip, and I navigated through the crowds. Near a back table I found Dr. Potter chatting with another professor while sipping coffee.

"Doctor Potter!" I called, making my way to him. He turned, his black-rimmed glasses sliding down his nose a bit.

"Miss. Brennan, good morning," he smiled, towering over me. His sandy blonde hair was beginning to show strands of silver, but his light blue eyes and strong jaw made him a very attractive older man. "This is Doctor Herschel, he's the professor of Organic Chemistry over at Gotham Tech."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss. Brennan. Doctor Potter has had only good things to say," he said, shaking my hand. He was a stocky man with a rounded belly that protruded under a plaid sweater, and his balding head shined with sweat.

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Doctor," I replied politely.

"Are you ready for your speech?" Dr. Potter asked me, offering me a cup of coffee from the table next to him.

I took it graciously, wincing when it burned my tongue. "Ready as I'll ever be," I mumbled, receiving a warm laugh from Dr. Potter.

He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You'll be great," he said before turning to Doctor Herschel. "Natalie was the top student in my Chemistry of the Environment course last year," he smiled proudly. "I have high hopes for your future as an environmental engineer."

I thanked him with a tight smile, wishing I had as much confidence in myself.

Time passed all too quickly and before I knew it, Dr. Potter was ushering me into the large theatre. There had to be a thousand chairs set up, all facing the stage that would soon be the site of my doom.

* * *

After a few opening speeches, it was my turn.

A middle-aged man with dark hair and a fake smile approached the microphone and addressed the crowd in his best game show host voice.

"I would now like to welcome up to the stage Miss. Natalie Brennan, an Environmental Engineering major in her fourth year at Gotham University. Today she will be speaking to us all about alternative fuel sources and petrochemicals!"

The crowd responded with a polite applause, and I made my way up the podium, praying that I wouldn't fall in my poor choice of heels.

I took a deep breath and arranged my speech on the podium in front of me. Then, I found the spot in the crowd where I knew Dr. Potter sat, and I spoke only to him, blurring out the rest of the audience.

"Where will the world be in one hundred years? Where will it be in fifty? We are all aware of the pressing need for alternative energy sources, not only because of our dwindling supply of non-renewable resources, but also because of the effect our current strategies are having on our Earth. Now is not the time to sit by and wait until these problems become irreversible…now is the time to plan ahead, to protect our future and the future of our planet…"

After that, I was unstoppable. The words flowed out of me without my control. By the time I was finished with my speech, I had long forgotten about the piece of paper in front of me.

The crowd erupted into applause. I think they were all surprised that someone so young could show so much passion. By the time I made it back to my seat beside Dr. Potter, I felt like a superhero. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I felt like I couldn't sit still.

Dr. Potter gave my hand a quick squeeze and he nodded his head at me with a smile as the rest of the speeches continued.

* * *

After the speeches were over, everyone made their way back to the hall to eat. I was speaking with another engineering major, who had been going on for a good twenty minutes about solar panels, when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder.

I turned to find an older man with a kind smile and a playful gaze. "Miss. Brennan," he said, reaching his hand out. After a slight pause I met his with my own. "I'm Lucius Fox. I'm the business manager at Wayne Enterprises."

I nodded my head in recognition. Wayne Enterprises was the biggest and most successful corporation in Gotham, and its owner, the infamous playboy Bruce Wayne, was a constant media target.

"Wayne Enterprises is looking to expand its Chemicals branch. It's basically a research and development division, specializing in exploring alternative fuel sources. Which is precisely what brings me to you," he smiled, his dark eyes twinkling. "I was very impressed with your speech, and was wondering if you would be interested in an internship…"

My eyes widened and my throat tingled with an excited urge to scream. "Oh my- absolutely! Yes!"

Mr. Fox laughed at my excitement, and I felt an embarrassing heat rising up in my cheeks. "Good, good…can I expect you at Wayne Tower Monday morning then? Say around 8:00?"

"I'll be there," I responded, a bit more professionally.

We said our goodbyes, and when I was sure he was gone, I raced off to find Dr. Potter.

* * *

Monday morning found me digging maniacally through my closet, hurling clothes dangerously behind me.

"Woah, watch it!" Holly yelled, narrowly dodging a flying shirt.

"I need to find something to wear!" my muffled cries came from deep inside the closet.

"Move away from the closet," Holly said, pulling me away from the mess. "I will find something for you to wear. Go do your makeup."

I smiled graciously at her and raced to the bathroom, pulling my makeup bag off my dresser as I went.

"What's so important about this anyway?" I heard Holly call while I slowly brushed green eye shadow over my lids.

"It's Wayne Enterprises, Holly…if this internship goes well, it'll make it ten times easier for me to get a job when I graduate. Wayne Enterprises is the most powerful corporation in Gotham."

"And most importantly, Bruce Wayne is a fine piece of man," Holly added as she appeared in the doorway, clutching a pair of high-waist black pants and a navy sweater.

I rolled my eyes, snatching the outfit from her. "Don't you have a class in like…five minutes?" I asked her, checking my watch.

"Oh shit, yeah!" she yelled, running from the room. "Good luck!" she called out before slamming the front door shut.

* * *

I pushed through the heavy glass doors to Wayne Tower, feigning confidence, and approached the front desk. "Hi, I'm Natalie Brennan…I'm supposed to be meeting Mr. Fox for an internship with Wayne Chemicals?"

The receptionist looked up at me through fake eyelashes. "Mhm, 28th floor," she drawled uninterested, waving me towards the elevators.

"Thank you," I mumbled, my heels clicking on the marble floor as I hurried to the elevator.

It ascended steadily as generic jazz music hummed from a speaker in the corner. A moment later the doors opened, and I was greeted by a wall with a large sign that read "**Building a brighter future, today.**" Next to it was the Wayne Enterprises logo.

"Ah, Miss. Brennan, there you are," Mr. Fox called cheerily as he walked towards me. He wore a gray sweater under a dark suit jacket.

"Hello again, Mr. Fox. How are you?" I asked as I followed him down the hall and around a corner.

"I am doing just fine, thank you…now this floor is for Wayne Chemicals as I'm sure you've already figured out," he laughed, directing me to an office with 'Roger Glass' painted in bold letters on the door.

He knocked on the door, and a second later it was opened by a short, plain-looking man. He was young, probably in his mid-thirties, and he had light brown hair that he kept short.

"Mr. Glass, this is Miss. Natalie Brennan, the intern I was telling you about last Thursday."

"Yes, of course…how are you Miss. Brennan?" Roger asked, not directly meeting my gaze.

"I'm well, thank you…I'm extremely eager to begin work here," I responded, taking in the space around me. There were several cubicles in the center of the room, with offices surrounding the perimeter.

"We're happy to have you," Roger replied with a tight, forced smile.

"Mr. Glass is the head environmental researcher on this floor, Miss. Brennan. You'll be working closely with him over the next few months," Mr. Fox said.

I smiled uneasily, not looking forward to the inevitable awkward moments with the unfriendly Roger Glass.

"He'll show you around and inform you on your duties later, but first I want you to come with me to meet Mr. Wayne," Mr. Fox said, leading me back towards the elevator. "After all, who knows when the next time he'll show up is…" he added, almost to himself.

On the way up to Mr. Wayne's office I felt my stomach clenching with nerves. Bruce Wayne was a celebrity in Gotham, and the media rarely had nice things to say about him. All the magazines had pictures of him parading around town with his women of the week, flashing an arrogant smile as he bought a restaurant or hopped onto his yacht. How decent of a guy could he possibly be to earn a reputation like that?

I nervously cracked my knuckles, a bad habit I'd had since I was a kid. Mr. Fox turned to me, his eyebrows raised curiously. I smiled faintly and the doors opened.

"This way," Mr. Fox said, and I followed him out of the elevator.

This floor was decorated impeccably, with modern wood-paneled walls and sleek leather couches. Mr. Fox stopped in front of a desk, where a girl I could only assume was Mr. Wayne's secretary sat. "Hello Heather," Mr. Fox said with obvious distaste. Heather chomped unattractively on a piece of gum, a strand of her bang falling across one eye. "Is Mr. Wayne still in?"

She nodded, and Mr. Fox led me to Mr. Wayne's office, shaking his head. "I don't know where he finds these people," Mr. Fox commented, and I laughed.

Mr. Fox knocked on the door with gold lettering reading "**Bruce Wayne**". I swallowed past the lump in my throat and waited anxiously until Mr. Wayne opened the door.

When he did, I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. He was definitely handsome with his dark hair smoothed back from his face. He stood five or six inches taller than me in an expensive suit with subtle pinstripes.

"Mr. Fox," he acknowledged with a friendly smile before turning to me, "and…?"

"Natalie Brennan," I quickly responded, offering him my hand. His warm hand took mine, and I felt a small tingle crawl through my wrist.

"Miss. Brennan will be working with Roger Glass in Wayne Chemicals," Mr. Fox explained.

"Roger Glass? I'm sorry," Mr. Wayne teased as he motioned for us to join him in his office. I smiled at the joke; clearly Mr. Wayne had also noticed Roger's peculiar behavior.

Mr. Wayne's office was incredible, to say the least. The whole back wall was covered ceiling to floor with windows, offering the best view of Gotham. Another plush leather couch stood against the adjacent wall behind a glass coffee table, and on the opposite side of the room was a wooden desk with two armchairs in front of it.

Mr. Fox and I sat in the two armchairs, while Mr. Wayne sunk into his chair behind his desk.

"So, Miss. Brennan, what brings you to Wayne Enterprises?"

I cleared my throat and started nervously, "well, um…I'm an Environmental Engineering major at Gotham University. I made a speech at the Environmental Protection Conference at Gotham City Center last week and Mr. Fox approached me for an internship."

"She knows what she's talking about," Mr. Fox smiled warmly.

"Well, I always trust Mr. Fox's opinion…" Mr. Wayne said.

"Yes, perhaps too much," Mr. Fox added, eliciting a grin out of Mr. Wayne, and I suddenly felt like I was on the outside of an inside joke.

"Well, Miss. Brennan, I won't keep you from your work." I stood when Mr. Wayne did, and he shook my hand once again.

"Welcome to Wayne Enterprises."


	2. Changes

**A/N: Please review! It's my biggest motivation!**

* * *

"Hey! How was it?" Holly jumped off the couch excitedly as I trudged through the front door.

"Tiring," I replied, letting myself collapse into the recliner.

"Oh come on, how bad could it have been?" Holly questioned, finding her previous place on the couch and grabbing for her pint of ice-cream on the end table.

"I didn't do any actual work…my dick of a boss, _Roger Glass_, decided I'm more useful pouring coffee and running to THREE different bagel stores for the right vegetable cream cheese," I explained, my voice steadily rising.

"Ugh, I'm sorry sweetie…"

"When I first met him, I thought, 'ok, this guy is weird, timid, and unsocial.' But I _did not_ expect him to be giving me orders like I'm his personal servant." I blew up at my bangs, kicking my feet up to rest on the coffee table.

"So are you going to quit?" Holly asked, taking a spoonful of the mint chocolate chip.

"Of course I'm not going to quit. I've studied for the past four years to be an environmental engineer, and if I'm going to do that, then I need this internship. I'm just going to have to prove myself to the rest of the department, forget Roger Glass. What a stupid name," I scoffed, reaching for the TV remote.

"So…" Holly started with a mischievous grin, "did you meet Bruce Wayne?"

I rolled my eyes, turning on the Daily Show. "I did, yes."

Her eyes widened and she nodded, willing me to go on. When I didn't, she sighed impatiently. "Anddddd?"

I turned to her, laughing at her anxious expression. "He was actually very nice, from what I could tell in the five seconds that I spoke to him…"

"Anddddd?" Holly pressed further, shifting so that her legs were curled under her.

"And what?" I scrunched my nose, confused.

"How did he look?" she screeched, waving her hands in an exasperated motion as if it were the most obvious question.

"Oh…um…" I felt the familiar blush painting my cheeks as I suddenly became very interested in what Jon Stewart had to say. "He looked good."

"He looked…_good_? Really, Natalie? The man could probably get Queen Elizabeth to go out with him and all you have to say is he looked good? Come on, Nat, you act like you're a virgin, which I know you are not," Holly pointed out bluntly.

"Jesus, Holly, you have all the subtlety of an atomic bomb."

"Tell me how he really looked…I'm living vicariously through you here," Holly begged.

"He was gorgeous, Holly. Flawless, even," I offered begrudgingly. "And he smelled incredible," I added, my face burning even hotter than before.

Holly burst into a fit of laughter. "See, I know there's a sex goddess inside you somewhere!"

"_Sex goddess_? _Really_? You are crazy," I said, but I couldn't stop my own laughter as I left for my room.

"Goodnight!" Holly giggled as I closed my door.

* * *

A week later, I tried prying myself out of bed, but the thought of another day with Roger Glass glued me to my mattress. Things hadn't gotten any better since the first day. In fact, the only thing that had changed was my growing impatience.

I pulled my pillow over my head and let out an unattractive grunt before flinging myself off the bed and basically crawling to my closet. I reached in blindly, grabbing whatever felt good against my fingers, and came out with a yellow long-sleeved dress that fell just past my knees. Deeming it appropriate enough for work, I pulled a thin brown belt from my dresser and buckled it around my waist before pulling on matching brown heels.

When my hair was loosely curled and my makeup done, I grabbed my keys and yelled a goodbye to Holly as I made my way to my car. It was a worn out Toyota Prius, but it got me where I needed to go without a problem, and that was all I could say I needed.

* * *

Traffic was hell but I still made it to Wayne Tower by eight, and I cursed under my breath when the elevator stopped at the 28th floor. "_Here we go."_

I crept to my cubicle, hoping Roger wouldn't notice me for a while. But I never did have much luck.

"Oh, Natalie, you're on time," Roger made his way over, smoothing his hair over with his hand.

I bit back the nasty reply I so desperately wanted to give. "Good morning, Mr. Glass."

From there started my usual list of chores, which included running letters to the mailroom, shredding papers, and photocopying piles of research.

Around noon, Roger found me again. As usual, his beady black eyes darted around the room, refusing to meet mine. "I um, have some papers I want you to deliver to Mr. Wayne…" he fished around in a manila folder that he held, clumsily searching for whatever I was intended to deliver.

"Here," he said, pushing a stapled packet at me.

"What is it?" I asked, eyeing the front cover.

"Um…just some ideas for a project Mr. Wayne wants to pursue…"

"_Why did I even ask?" _I thought to myself as I nodded and made my way back to the elevators.

"How did a man like that end up in a leadership position?" I muttered to myself as the elevator doors opened, and I made my way to the top floor.

* * *

When the doors opened I was instantly greeted by the sound of bubblegum popping against Heather's lips.

She peered curiously at me as I approached her with the packet. "Can I _help_ you?" she asked, eyeing me up and down.

"Is Mr. Wayne in?"

She popped her gum again, her eyes narrowing at me. "Yeah."

"Ok…well I just have some files from Wayne Chemicals that need to be delivered to him…"

She didn't take her eyes off me as she reached down to the phone. "Mr. Wayne? A girl is here to see you. She says she has files for you." She paused, playing with her nail. "I'll send her in." She hung up the phone and pursed her lips.

"Go in."

I nodded in thanks, mentally considering whether I'd rather spend a day with her or with Roger.

Mr. Wayne was opening his door as I approached it, and when he saw me he smiled, leaning against the door with a hand in his pocket.

"Miss. Brennan, how are you?" he asked, eyeing the files in my hand.

"I'm fine, thanks…I just have a few papers for you from Mr. Glass…" I said, handing the packet over to him.

"Oh right, thank you." He eyed them, flipping quickly through the packet before looking back up at me. His dark eyes bore through mine as if he could read every thought that passed through my head. His eyes, however, revealed nothing.

"So, um…" I began, starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze, "I guess I should get back to work…" I said, starting to back away from the door.

"Wait," Mr. Wayne stopped me, "come in for a second." He turned and disappeared into his office, and I followed behind.

"How's everything going?" he asked, tossing the packet on to his desk.

"It's…um, great," I responded unconvincingly.

He laughed, revealing his perfectly white teeth. "That bad? It's Glass isn't it? That guy has always rubbed me the wrong way," he shook his head at the thought.

I let out a sigh and decided to tell the truth. "To be honest, sir, I think the man is incompetent. He has no concept of leadership or of social interactions in general for that matter. He has not made eye contact with me once, and quite frankly his eyes darting around the room constantly have begun to give me dizzy spells. I don't know if he has any substantial knowledge of the environment or of alternative energy, because I'm not in the office long enough to find out before he sends me on some mundane errand!" When I stopped to take a breath I realized that Mr. Wayne had been listening with an amused smirk as I rambled like a babbling idiot.

"Well, tell me how you really feel…" Mr. Wayne asked with a laugh, sitting down at his desk.

"I'm sorry, sir…that was disrespectful…I shouldn't have-"

He held up a hand to stop me, shaking his head. "I asked you how everything was going and you told me the truth. The whole truth," he smiled, "and I'm glad you did. You said it yourself, the man is incompetent. So, I want you to take his job."

He looked down at some papers on his desk as if he had just said a casual hello. I, however, stood there with my mouth hanging open so widely, my jaw threatened to become unhinged.

When he realized I wasn't responding, he looked back up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Do you not want the job?"

I stuttered for a moment, trying to make sense of his words. "Sir…I've only worked here a week…I haven't even graduated yet…"

"When do you graduate?"

"Next month…but…"

"Close enough," he shrugged, standing up and making his way to the windows.

I stood there, dumbfounded, thrilled and confused at the same time. I'd heard of Mr. Wayne's spontaneity before, but this was different.

He turned to find me in my state of shock. "Mr. Fox said it himself, you know what you're talking about. I'm not worried about giving you the job, so why are you so worried?"

I looked up, meeting his intense gaze. "I honestly don't know…I'm standing here trying to convince you not to hire me," I said, shaking my head. "Are you sure you want to hire a crazy woman?"

He smirked, nodding his head towards the hallway. "You can't be any crazier than Heather."

Before I could stop myself I burst into laughter, quickly bringing my hand to my mouth in an attempt to stifle it. Mr. Wayne laughed along with me, checking his watch.

"Let's go to lunch," he said, grabbing his coat off the back of his chair.

I stopped laughing, and my eyes widened. "Um…me? I mean, the two of us?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I know a good Italian place a few blocks away. Consider it my official welcome to Wayne Enterprises."

"Alright…" I whispered, following behind him.

Heather shot me a death glare as Mr. Wayne and I passed, and I couldn't keep from smirking at her as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Outside, Mr. Wayne led me to his car: a gray Lamborghini standing out amongst the Volvos and Nissans. What else would I have expected from _the_ Bruce Wayne?

"Wow," I said as he held the passenger door open for me. "This is amazing," I gushed as I climbed in, feeling the smooth leather brushing against my thighs. The inside looked like the cockpit of an airplane, with all kinds of screens and dials that I couldn't keep up with.

He closed the door and got in on the driver's side. "Yeah I uh…like cars," he mumbled as he threw the car into reverse and sped out of the parking garage.

We made it to the restaurant in record time with his driving. Although he was clearly going over the speed limit the entire time, I had this strange feeling of security.

He once again held the door open for me and I thanked him as I looked up at the restaurant. A large sign read _Lia Lucia's_ printed in cursive.

"I've been here a few times, the penne's good," he commented, placing his hand on the small of my back and leading me in. My whole body ignited, incredibly aware of his touch, but he didn't seem to notice that I was on fire.

"Hi, party of two?" the hostess smiled, her cheeks revealing small dimples.

Mr. Wayne nodded, taking his hand off my back and leaving a cold sense of loss behind.

It was silent as we sat in the booth, looking over the menus. Every once in a while I would glance over the top at him, taking in his features and how is brow furrowed as he decided what to order.

I thought back to all the stories I'd read of him: the arrogant, self-centered, immature playboy billionaire…but he hadn't seemed to be any of those yet. Not that I really knew him that well…and…well, maybe I _could_ see the whole playboy thing. He was smooth, I could give him that. Opening doors, hand on the back, taking me to lunch…..

My forehead creased in worry at that. What exactly did he mean by all of this? Was it appropriate for a boss to take his employee to lunch?

I was lost in a million questions when I heard the waitress's voice poking through my thoughts. "Miss? What can I get you?" she looked at me confused. She had clearly asked me more than once.

"Oh I'm so sorry," I apologized quickly, noticing Mr. Wayne's amused expression. "I'll…just have the penne…thank you," I said, handing her the menu.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Wayne asked when the waitress was gone.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about one of my class assignments," I lied, taking a sip of my water.

"So what made you decide to become an environmental engineer anyway?" he asked.

I carefully considered the answer, trying not to sound cliché. "Well, it's sort of stupid but…when I was in high school my science teacher put on An Inconvenient Truth…and…pretty much ever since then I've wanted to find a way to fix those problems," I shrugged.

"That doesn't sound stupid at all," he said, and I smiled.

"What about you? Did you ever want to do anything besides run Wayne Enterprises?" I asked, hoping it wasn't too personal.

"At first I wasn't at all interested in being a part of Wayne Enterprises. I was perfectly fine letting everyone else run it. But over time I realized how much I could do with it…how many different aspects of society it deals with." His expression was sincere, but his eyes, as always, were carefully guarded.

"What's your favorite department?" I smiled, feeling like I was playing a game of truth. "And don't worry, I won't be offended if you don't say Wayne Chemicals," I added, and he laughed.

"My favorite part is the Wayne Foundation," he responded without a hint of dishonesty.

Before I could speak, the waitress approached with our food, placing two steaming plates of penne on the table.

I checked my watch, noticing it was already nearing one thirty. "We should probably eat quickly, I have to get back to work," I sighed.

Mr. Wayne smiled, placing his hand over mine on the table. "You're with the boss…you're not going to get in trouble." He laughed, removing his hand and starting to eat.

In a sudden burst of confidence and foolishness, perhaps brought on by the strange current that his hand on mine sent through me, I blurted out something that I'd had on my mind since we had sat down. "Why does the press say what they do about you? It can't possibly all be lies, can it?"

I felt my body burn, cursing myself for going too far, but he didn't seem fazed. "No, they're not all lies…they're what the public sees." He shrugged, taking a bite of his penne.

"Does it bother you?" I asked quietly, poking around my plate.

He looked up at me, reading me like he always did. "I guess I deserve it, right?" he smiled, turning his attention back to his plate.

"But I don't think that's who you really are…" I started, not taking my eyes off of him.

"Well, Miss. Brennan…you pay attention."

His eyes flashed with some foreign emotion, and I wished more than ever that I was able to decipher what they were trying to tell me.


	3. An Introduction

**A/N: Feeling very sad about the lack of reviews :( By the way, this story has so far been taking place just slightly before The Dark Knight.**

* * *

I thought non-stop of Bruce Wayne for the rest of that day. Images of him played through my mind like an annoying song on loop. The only difference was that thinking of him constantly wasn't annoying me at all…and that had me worried.

My whole life I had always been too trusting- too willing to believe that everyone's intentions were good, and far too willing to let people into my life. It had burned me in the past, and each time it did I vowed to be more defensive and guarded…only to have the same cycle repeat.

But Mr. Wayne was another story; he was my boss. I had no choice but to keep an appropriate distance, whether I wanted to or not.

Fortunately, that was made easy for the following days after our lunch, because he didn't come to work for the remainder of the week. "_Perks of being the boss," _I mumbled as I dropped off more paperwork for him with Heather, receiving her usual scrutiny and attitude.

Mr. Wayne hadn't yet officially fired Roger, as we had both agreed to wait until after I graduated. I wouldn't be able to work full-time at Wayne Enterprises until then anyway, and, to be honest, I was dreading the confrontation. Roger Glass was absolutely terrible at his job, there was no denying that, and he had treated me worse than most people treat a sewer rat…but I couldn't ignore the nagging guilt in my stomach.

* * *

"Okay, what's wrong?" Holly asked me, sticking her chopsticks back in the carton of lo mein.

"What do you mean?" I replied innocently, taking a bite of broccoli.

"Natalie, you've been walking around here like a zombie since Tuesday…I wanted to give you your space but it is now Friday, and I'm starting to worry," she said, her forehead creased with concern.

I sighed, toying with the placemat on our small kitchen table. "Remember how I told you Mr. Wayne wants to give me Roger's job?"

"No I forgot," Holly rolled her eyes.

I ignored her sarcasm and continued. "Well…I've just been feeling really bad about it…" I shrugged, nibbling at another piece of broccoli.

Her eyes widened. "You're kidding, right? After the hell he's put you through?"

"I know, I know…but I can't help it. I took the guy's job, I got him fired…I just feel bad, it's not a big deal…" I mumbled.

Holly grabbed on to my hand, willing me to look up at her. "Natalie, you need to start giving yourself some credit. You're so focused on making everyone else around you happy…when the hell are you going to start making yourself happy? This guy doesn't deserve his job, but you do! So just take what you deserve for once in your damn life!"

I had to smile at her. There were so many things about Holly that I wish I could be. "You're right," I said softly.

"So no more feeling bad, okay?"

I nodded, and she gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Now pass me the white rice."

* * *

I made a silent promise to myself as I climbed out of my car Monday morning that I would take Holly's advice and push away any guilt I had about Roger. "_It's his fault, not mine_" I repeated in my head.

The 28th floor was unusually quiet, and when I placed my stuff down on my desk, I found out why.

"Roger's not in today," the researcher in the desk across from me commented without looking up from what she was writing.

I swallowed back my smile and nodded to her, but she didn't notice. I looked around the sparse floor, wondering what I was supposed to do. Just then, the phone on my desk rang, making me jump.

"Hello?" I answered quickly.

"It's Heather. Mr. Wayne wants to see you," she drawled in her nasally voice.

"Okay, I'll be right up," I responded, feeling my heart flutter a bit.

I slammed down the receiver and walked to the elevator as casually as possible, but the familiar tingling in my body that was present whenever I thought of Mr. Wayne was making it hard not to sprint.

His door was open when I reached his office, and so I poked my head in and knocked to get his attention.

His face lit up with a smile when he saw me, and I couldn't help but return it.

"Miss. Brennan, come in," he said, motioning for me to sit.

"I didn't know you were in today, Mr. Wayne," I commented, lowering myself into the armchair.

"I figured I missed enough days last week," he replied.

"Were you on vacation?" I asked, making small talk.

"I was uh..." he cleared his throat, busying his hands with some papers, "BASE-jumping."

"Oh wow…that sounds amazing…" I said absentmindedly, but my focus was on a picture on his desk. It was Mr. Wayne- no doubt about that with his dark gaze and strong cheekbones- but he was a young boy and stood between two smiling adults.

I frowned as I eyed the picture. Everyone knew about Thomas and Martha Wayne, the selfless philanthropists who had been murdered in front of their son. A shiver weaved around my spine.

Mr. Wayne followed my gaze and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Do you want to get lunch again today?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, definitely," I answered without thought.

"Great, I'll meet you downstairs at 12," he smiled.

"I'll be there," I replied, matching his smile.

* * *

I drummed my fingers against my desk, nervously chewing on my lip. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea…maybe I should call him and say something came up, that I had work to do.

I shook my head, continuing to fidget. I wanted to go with him…in fact, there was pretty much nothing I'd rather do than go with him. "_Dangerous thoughts, Natalie_._"_

But _he_ was the one that invited me. What did that mean? Did he always take his employees out to lunch? It's not like I had anyone to ask, the only friends I had made so far were him and Mr. Fox.

"_I could always ask Heather,_" I laughed to myself, imagining what her reaction would be.

But then I thought back to what Holly had said the night before: "_When the hell are you going to start making yourself happy?_" And being around Mr. Wayne made me happy…

Just then I noticed from the clock on the wall that it was nearing twelve, and with a sigh I grabbed my khaki trench coat and pulled it on, making my way downstairs.

* * *

I found Mr. Wayne standing in the lobby, his hands stuck casually into the pockets of his suit jacket.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked as we found his car.

"Oh," I started, caught off guard, "I figured you had a place in mind."

"No, no…I chose last time. Your turn," he smiled, opening the door for me.

I climbed in, and waited for him to get in as well.

"There is one place…" I said, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. "It's called the Meat Wagon…they have the best cheeseburgers I've ever had," I finished sheepishly, wondering if the place was too shabby for Bruce Wayne.

Mr. Wayne laughed, starting the car. "Sounds good, where to?"

* * *

Ten minutes later we were walking into the Meat Wagon, a long aluminum trailer fashioned to look like a 50's diner. Straight ahead was a long counter with stools along it, and lining the walls around the diner were booths, where a few patrons were scattered. A sign hanging above the cook's window boasted "_**Home of the Meat Orgy!**__" _How could I have forgotten about that sign? Mr. Wayne clearly noticed it, because his mouth twisted into a smirk as he met my mortified gaze.

"Hi Darlin's!" Kathy, the plump owner of the Meat Wagon, called out in her southern drawl as she made her way around the counters to where we stood. "Natalie, dear, good to see you!" she waddled over to me, her crazy gray curls bouncing with the motion, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Kathy, how have you been?" I smiled, wondering what Mr. Wayne thought about the fact that I was clearly a regular there.

"Can't complain, Darlin'. Haven't seen you in a while though! Who's this handsome fella?" she grinned at Mr. Wayne.

"Kathy this is Bruce Wayne…my boss," I added uncomfortably.

She gave me a knowing smile and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," Mr. Wayne said politely.

"Oh the pleasure's all mine, son…please, call me Kathy, I certainly ain't no ma'am," she chuckled, grabbing two menus from the counter. "Now follow me."

She led us to a corner booth and handed us the menus. "Take your time, kids," she said before disappearing into the kitchen.

"I like her," Mr. Wayne smiled, eyeing the menu.

"She sure is something," I replied, ignoring my own menu. I already knew it by heart.

"She'd be a good match for Alfred…he also likes to talk" he added with a laugh.

"Alfred?"

"My…guardian I guess you could say. He's the butler…but he's been there for me my entire life," he said, his expression softening along with his voice.

"He sounds really important to you," I said, watching his face.

"Yeah, he is," he smiled. "So what are you getting?" he asked, placing his menu in front of him.

"Same thing I always get: Kathy's Home Burger. She puts some kind of sauce on it that is unlike absolutely anything I've ever tasted..." I said, my mouth watering. "Oh, and a vanilla milkshake."

He nodded in approval, sliding his menu away. "I think I'll get the same."

A few minutes later Kathy had taken our orders, while simultaneously glancing between Mr. Wayne and me with a suspicious smile.

"You won't be disappointed," I said once our orders were in. "You won't be able to eat a burger from anywhere else ever again."

"Those are some pretty high praises…" Mr. Wayne smirked.

"If there's anything I'm confident about, it's this."

Just then, Kathy returned and placed our milkshakes in front of us, grabbing two straws from the front pocket of her apron. "You'll be graduatin' soon, ain't that right, dear?"

"Yup, in three weeks," I smiled proudly, stirring around my milkshake with the straw.

"Well good for you, darlin'! You'll have to come by for a graduation present! Anythin' you want, on the house," she smiled brightly, "and bring your friend," she added with a wink before disappearing again.

Mr. Wayne laughed as I concentrated on my milkshake, willing the red blush not to fill my face.

"If this burger is as good as you say it is, I may have to take her up on that offer."

I nodded and let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"So what made you want to BASE jump?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"What?"

"You said you were BASE jumping last week right?"

"Oh, right, yeah…it just looked interesting," he shrugged.

"That's a pretty extreme sport to do on a whim," I smiled, taking a drink from my milkshake. "I wish I were that spontaneous."

"You could be."

I looked up at him, raising a brow. "You think so?"

"With some hard work, sure," he laughed.

"I've just never been the type to leap forward without considering every single thing that could go wrong. It's a curse," I sighed.

"Or a gift. Depends how you see it. I've just been through enough to know life is short," and once again his eyes were on mine.

Our eyes were locked when Kathy brought over the burgers. "Enjoy!" she shrieked happily, the clang of the plates on the linoleum table breaking us from our trance.

Mr. Wayne stared down at the monstrous burger, a smile playing on his lips. Then, he rolled up his sleeves, shot me a playful look, and took a bite.

It was probably rude to stare while he tried to eat, but I was nervous for his reaction. I leaned forward with my eyebrows raised as if to say, "_Well, what do you think!"_

He chewed thoughtfully, teasing me, before finally swallowing. "I have to say, I don't think I'll ever be able to eat a burger from anywhere else ever again," he laughed.

"No come on, seriously, do you like it?" I asked.

"I do, it's perfect," he smiled, taking another bite.

I smiled contently, and started to eat my own burger.

We sat in a comfortable silence while we ate, except when Mr. Wayne noticed some sauce on my chin, to which I blushed furiously as always.

* * *

"I have to say, that was very good…maybe I should let you pick where we eat next time too," Mr. Wayne commented as we sat in the car on the way back to Wayne Tower.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that responsibility," I joked.

"I trust you," he smiled, his eyes calmly on the road ahead as I discreetly studied his face.

"_He didn't mean it like that_," I thought to myself, sinking into the leather seat and watching Gotham's skyscrapers pass by in a blur.

* * *

The next morning I was sipping coffee in the living room when Holly burst in, switching on the TV.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but she held her hand up to me.

"Shhhh, watch!"

She changed the channel to the news and onscreen a pretty blonde reporter stood in front of a bank covered in police tape. She spoke with a practiced sternness. "I'm here live at Gotham National Bank, where we are learning a group of armed men dressed in clown masks entered this morning, successfully entering the bank's vault and escaping with an undisclosed amount of money…there has not been a confirmed number of casualties yet but authorities believe that several of the suspects may be dead…"

"Clowns?" I asked her, my hands wrapping tightly around the mug.

"Freaky right?" she responded, eyes still glued to the TV.


	4. Where Do We Go From Here?

**A/N: I want to thank my three reviewers...your comments made me smile, and pushed me to post this chapter! I know it's a little bit shorter, but that's because I think the next one or the one after that is going to be very long...so bare with me and review! Please!**

* * *

"I have to go to work, Holly…" I reasoned as Holly blocked our front door.

"Nat, the bank is so close to Wayne Tower! The cops still don't know where some of the suspects are!"

"Holly, I doubt their next plan of action is to rob yet another building while the cops are crawling all over the area….would you relax? If anything I'm probably safer at Wayne Tower."

She let out an exasperated sigh and moved away from the door. "Fine, but if anything happens to you I'm going to be really angry."

"I give you full permission to be angry if something happens to me," I laughed, leaving the apartment.

* * *

I deeply regretted driving to work, seeing as all the streets surrounding the tower were blocked off. I ended up parking six blocks away, and my feet were killing me by the time I made it to the front lobby.

"Miss. Brennan," a familiar voice called to me. I turned to find Mr. Fox standing at the front desk, receiving a newspaper from the receptionist.

"Mr. Fox," I smiled warmly.

"How are you?" he asked, his eyes scanning the police cars on the streets.

"Shaken up just like everyone else I guess…then again it's not like Gotham is new to crime," I added sadly.

"No, but I have a bad feeling about this one," he sighed, and I nodded.

"Is Mr. Wayne in?" I asked.

"No…Roger Glass isn't either. In fact, you could probably take the day off if you want to…"

I shook my head. "I'm already here, and I really don't want to make the six block trip back to my car right away either. I guess I'll go see if any of the researchers need help."

"Suit yourself," he smiled, tucking the newspaper under one arm.

I took one last look at the street before following the familiar path to the 28th floor.

* * *

"Hey Natalie," greeted Annette, one of the only researchers I could say I actually knew. "Can you believe the news? Clown masks of all things…"

"I know…I just hope they got what they wanted and are moving away from Gotham now," I said, placing my stuff down on my desk.

"Gotham sure has some luck…when my husband convinced me to move here he conveniently left out the part where the whole city is run by the mob and can't go a week without a hostage situation," she sighed, pulling a pencil from her bun.

Annette was quirky. She was a curvy woman with flaming orange hair, cat-eye glasses, bright red lipstick, and a polka-dot sweater.

"Maybe, but we're the only city with a batman," I smiled, turning on my computer.

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing," Annette laughed.

"I think it's good…I think _he's_ good…" I answered, my chin resting on my fist.

* * *

For the rest of the morning I helped Annette sift through clinical studies and waste reports, wishing I'd been doing work like that since my internship started.

Around noon I excused myself and found the vending machine, scavenging for lunch.

"You're not going to find a Kathy's Home Burger in there," a smooth voice came from behind me, and I spun around to find Mr. Wayne, dapper as always.

"Mr. Wayne? I didn't think you were in today?" I questioned.

"I came in late," he said casually, studying the vending machine. "Come on, let's get some real lunch," he offered, walking towards the elevators and leaving me no choice but to follow.

"Is it just me or is this getting to be our little routine?" I asked as the elevator lowered.

"I'd say so," Mr. Wayne smiled. "I like it."

"Me too," I smiled back.

When we reached the lobby realization dawned on me. "Mr. Wayne, the cops are still flooding all the surrounding blocks…"

"Then we'll walk," he shrugged. "How does a hot dog sound?" he grinned, pushing through the glass doors.

I laughed, and we fell into a rhythm beside each other until we reached a hot dog stand.

After we had ordered our food, we found some steps to sit on. I smoothed out my black pencil skirt and sat, watching as Mr. Wayne took a seat next to me.

"What are you doing Friday night?" Mr. Wayne asked, taking a bite of his hot dog.

"Um…nothing…" I paused, wondering where this was going.

"I'm throwing a fundraiser for Harvey Dent, and I was hoping you could come," he said, looking down at me.

"Oh…yeah, I guess I could make it," I shrugged.

"You could…uh…bring a date…if you want to," he added, suddenly intent on finishing his hot dog.

I laughed as if the idea was impossible, and he shot me a curious look. "No, no date for me…but can I bring my roommate Holly? I guess she could be my date of sorts," I laughed again.

He smiled widely. "Of course."

"So why are you throwing Harvey Dent a fundraiser? He's not up for reelection for what…another three years?"

"He's important to a close friend…" he started.

"Oh?" I commented casually, willing him to go on but not forcing it.

"Rachel," he said with the same affection in his voice he had when he had spoken about Alfred. I felt a twinge of jealousy, but pushed it away quickly. "We grew up together."

"If you care so much about her, which I can tell that you do, then why is she with another guy?" I asked, channeling Holly's boldness.

He smiled at me, probably shocked at my straightforward question. "I used to think I was in love with her…but I'm not so sure anymore," he said, looking down at me and making my stomach flip. "Besides…Harvey's a good guy, they deserve to be together."

I nodded silently, not sure what to say.

"What about you? Where's your date for Friday night?"

I shrugged, playing with my skirt. "I haven't had date in…probably a year," I laughed, embarrassed. "I guess I've just been so focused on school."

"So then be my date Friday night," he suggested.

The request took me by surprise and I searched his face for any sign of mockery, but he seemed completely serious. "Really?"

"Why not? We're friends aren't we?"

"Well…of course…but…are you sure?" I asked, letting out a breath.

He laughed at my distress. "Yes, I'm absolutely sure."

"Well, alright then…." I said finally, more confused than I had ever been before. Was this a date? Or was I accompanying him as a friend?

"And Holly is still more than welcome," he added, breaking the somewhat awkward moment.

"I'm sure she would love to come."

* * *

"WE'RE GOING TO BRUCE WAYNE'S PARTY? AND YOU'RE HIS DATE? WHAT!"Holly screeched, running around the apartment like a rabid dog.

"You would think I just told you that you won the lottery…" I muttered, pouring myself a glass of apple juice.

"No, I didn't, but you sure as hell did!" she yelled, climbing to perch on the countertop. "You're going to be Bruce Wayne's girlfriend," she grinned, pointing her finger at me.

I rolled my eyes, gulping my juice down. "Holly, we're just friends…"

"If you're just friends then why have you been keeping these frequent lunch dates a secret from me?" she accused.

"I wasn't keeping them a secret; they just aren't a big deal…" I shrugged, feigning indifference while I washed out the glass.

"Oh _PLEASE_ Natalie…you said it yourself, the man is gorgeous. And apparently he can also hold a conversation _and_ is willing to accompany you to that seedy burger place…what is there not to love?"

I shook my head at her, looking to escape towards my bedroom, but she was hot on my heels.

"I don't get you, Natalie…you clearly like him, and you'd be an idiot not to. So what's the problem?"

I groaned, climbing into bed. "There are several problems, Holly. For one, he's my boss. For another, he's a notorious heartbreaking playboy. And finally, he is not interested in me like that."

Holly climbed into bed next to me, hitting me in the head with my pillow. "What the-" I yelled, dodging her violent attack.

"That's why you're being like this. You think he wouldn't be interested in you," she rolled her eyes dramatically, putting her weapon down. "Natalie, you're a genius, you care almost too much about everyone around you, and you're gorgeous. So stop throwing yourself this thirteen-year-old girl, insecure pity party, and start seeing all that for yourself, because, to be honest, I'm getting tired of having to give you these pep talks."

With that she left the room, leaving me to my jumbled thoughts.

I got up and walked over to the mirror hanging above my dresser and studied myself. With big, light hazel eyes, full pink lips, and a natural flush to my cheeks, one could say that I was attractive, and people had before. But I could never see it.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, willing my mind to clear itself.

* * *

"Roger's out again?" I asked Annette as I pulled my coat off the next morning.

"Seems that way," she shrugged. "Do we care?"

We both laughed, and I walked over to the nearby counter to pour myself some coffee.

"Oh…my God…" Annette whispered, covering her mouth.

I abandoned the coffee mug and hurried over to her. "What's wrong?" I asked, following her gaze to the computer screen where a video clip was playing of a man dressed as a clown.

"Is he the one from the bank robbery…" I asked softly, my eyes glued to the screen.

"Mhm…calls himself the joker…" Annette muttered in disgust.

"What's he saying? The volume's too low…"

"He's urging the batman to reveal his identity. Says each day he doesn't, people are going to die."

Annette and I exchanged glances, and I pulled away from the computer screen, not wanting to see anymore.

"Is this city ever going to get any damn peace?" I mumbled, reaching for my coffee.

My mind went over the Joker's requests…Batman reveals his identity or people die. What people? Random people? Powerful people? Rich people?

The last thought made me sick. He robbed a bank, didn't he? Clearly he was looking for money.

I raced to the elevators, leaving Annette to stare after me dumbfounded. I pressed the buttons repeatedly, hands shaking.

* * *

"Heather!" I yelled, screeching to a halt in front of her desk. "Is Bruce in?" Bruce…I had called him _Bruce_…and she had noticed.

She responded with a disgusted look. "No, _Mr. Wayne_ is not in today. Can I help you?" she spat.

I cursed and sunk back to the elevators, defeated. What if this madman was after him? I was jumping to conclusions, but he was the richest man in the city, and he wasn't exactly the most low-key citizen of Gotham.

If the Joker wanted to make a statement to Batman, he could sure do it by hurting Bruce.

When the elevator reached the 28th floor again, I rushed to my desk and grabbed my jacket. "You don't need me for anything, do you?" I directed to Annette, out of breath.

"No…why?" she asked, but I was already halfway to the elevator.

I had to get to Wayne Manor.


	5. Life of the Party

**A/N: The story isn't going to follow the movie or its timeline exactly, I've taken some liberties in order to make things work for my story-line :)**

**Please review; no reviews tells me I'm not doing my job very well.**

* * *

I glanced up at Wayne Manor, Bruce's sprawling mansion, and felt like I should be wearing a Victorian-era dress, corset and all. It was impressive, but at the same time intimidating.

I sucked in a breath and raced up to the front door, suddenly feeling foolish. "_What the hell am I doing here?"_

But it was too late, I was already there, and if I left now I would only worry about Bruce.

Timidly, I rang the doorbell, wringing my hands nervously while I waited for a response.

A moment or so later the heavy door creaked open, revealing an old man dressed in a black suit. He peered at me curiously, eyebrows furrowed. "Can I help you, dear?" he asked in a thick Cockney accent.

I must have looked crazy, standing on the front step in a pant suit, eyes wide and frantic. "You must be Alfred," I smiled weakly. "My name is Natalie Brennan, I-"

His eyes lit in recognition. "Ah yes, Miss. Brennan. Master Wayne has spoken quite fondly of you," he smiled warmly.

"He…has?" I asked, my body feeling something like jelly.

"Oh yes," his eyes twinkled. "Is there something I can do for you, Miss. Brennan?"

I cleared my throat, remembering why I was there. "I was just wondering if Mr. Wayne was home…" I started, peering past Alfred into the mansion.

A strange look passed through his face and he paused. "Yes…well…Master Wayne is preoccupied at the moment I'm afraid…"

"Can I wait?" I begged somewhat pathetically, and I could see that he read the panic on my face.

His expression softened and he nodded, "A'course, come in…" he said, holding the door open wider for me to follow him inside.

* * *

The interior of the home was even grander than the exterior. Exotic antiques furnished the rooms and the floors shined with expensive marble. Alfred led me to a sitting room with high ceilings and windows covered with heavy silk drapes.

"Can I get you anything, Miss.?" Alfred asked, directing me to sit.

"No, I'm alright, thank you," I smiled, still taking in the room.

"Excuse me for a moment, then," he said, and I nodded as he left.

Even with the antiques covering the rooms, floor-to-ceiling, everything about the house seemed brand new. I walked over to the fireplace, running my fingers over the mantle. Everything was immaculate, as if it had never been touched before.

"Natalie?" I turned to find Bruce standing in the doorway in jeans and a black t-shirt. I had never seen him in anything but a suit before, and the sight made my knees weak.

"Mr. Wayne…I'm sorry to intrude…I just…" my face was beat red and my hands felt clammy. "I'm sorry, I was just checking on you."

Confusion etched his features, but so did something else…admiration?

"I heard about everything the Joker said…and, I don't know, I just worried that…" I paused, shaking my head. "It's stupid…" my cheeks throbbed with the heat of my blush and I sat back down on the couch, feeling Bruce take the spot next to me.

"Nothing you ever say is stupid," he said softly.

I felt tears pricking at the corners of my eyes, and wondered if I was losing control of myself. "I just figured he must want money if he robbed the bank, you know…and then I thought…well, if he wants to get Batman's attention…_and_ money…" I shrugged, allowing him to fill in the blanks.

He took my hand, realization dawning on him. "You came all the way here because you're worried the Joker's coming after me?" he said.

"I know, it sounds ridiculous…I feel like an idiot." I hung my head.

"You shouldn't, I'm flattered," he smiled, and I looked up at him. "I should have told you though…" he paused, his voice serious. "Alfred can take down pretty much anyone."

My watery eyes met his and I burst into laughter, feeling a few stray tears escaping.

"So you really don't have to worry about me," he added, smiling, reaching to wipe at my wet cheeks with the side of his index finger.

"Are you still going to have your party Friday night?" I asked, slowly calming down.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" he replied, settling into the couch, his hand still clutching mine.

"I just wasn't sure, with everything going on. People are in a panic… as you can see," I sighed, gesturing to myself with my free hand.

He laughed with a shrug. "Even better time for a party, the way I see it. People can use the distraction."

I bit my lip, considering that. "I guess that makes sense. Holly will be happy to hear it, anyway."

"If you're not up for it, you don't have to come," he stated gently, and I detected a slight sadness to his tone. "_Maybe he really does like me."_

"And leave you to fend for yourself against the monsters of Gotham's high society? I know you're a pro, but I still wouldn't do that to you, Mr. Wayne," I smiled.

"Natalie, you're sitting in my house, holding my hand…boss or not, I think you can call me Bruce," he laughed.

"_Good, because I already almost slipped about four times,"_ I thought to myself.

* * *

After Bruce reassured me that he would be fine, I decided to head home. Alfred had invited me for dinner, and as much as I wanted to stay, I feared what Holly would do if she attempted to cook and politely declined.

"Holly? I'm home," I called into the apartment, tossing my keys on to the table and shutting the door behind me.

"Hey, how was work?" she answered, emerging from her room.

"Don't know, I was only there for about twenty minutes," I said, going to the fridge to start dinner.

"What? Why? Where were you?" she rambled quickly, coming to a stop behind me.

"I went to Bruce's house," I shrugged, hiding my smile from her.

"So now he's _Bruce? _Woah, what a difference a night makes, huh?" she teased, sitting down at the table. "So what, you two decide you were hungry for something other than lunch today or…?"

I swung around, eyes wide. "No Holly, we did not have sex!" I screeched, shaking my head at her.

She held her hands up innocently. "Hey, you leave me to jump to my own conclusions here…"

"We were just talking…I was worried about him after hearing all the news about the Joker," I said, turning back around to continue cooking.

"Oh yeah, how fucked up is that? What's up with that psycho?"

"Who knows?" I sighed, pulling chicken cutlets out of a bag and preparing to bread them.

"Bruce is still having his party Friday though right?" she asked hurriedly, voice rising.

"Yes, Holly…he may want to reconsider inviting you though," I joked, turning the chicken over in the breadcrumbs.

"He better not," she warned.

* * *

After dinner Holly and I stood in front of my closet, heads crooked to the side, searching for anything to wear to Bruce's party.

"Sorry, love, but you are what I like to call royally screwed. You can't wear any of this to his party, you don't have anything formal enough…" Holly said, fingering through the outfits hanging up.

I sighed, fingers pressed to my temples. "I guess I'll have to buy something. Always fun when you don't have a paying job…" I muttered, flopping on to my bed.

"Well don't you worry, cause in a little more than two weeks you will have both a job _and _a billionaire boyfriend," she smiled, humming to herself as she continued to dig through my closet.

"Will you stop saying that, please?" I groaned, getting up and searching through my jewelry box to see if I could at least get away without having to buy that too.

"Can you at least admit to me that there's a chance?" Holly demanded, stepping away from the closet and facing me with hands on her hips.

I paused, clicking the roof of my mouth with my tongue. "Fine, there's a very small chance," I relented, thinking back to the feel of Bruce's hand in mine.

She winked, turning back to my closet and pulling out a pair of nude heels. "These are hot, let's find a dress to match these," she stated, tossing the shoes on to my bed.

* * *

The next day, Roger was back at work and it was as if nothing had changed. I was back to running around the building like a chicken without a head, and to make matters worse, Bruce wasn't in.

By the time I made it home, all thoughts of shopping were out of my brain and I collapsed on to the couch. A few minutes later, Holly returned from one of her classes to find my head buried in a pillow and my legs hanging over the leg of the couch.

"Rough day?" she asked, placing her bag down next to the couch.

"You can say that," I responded bitterly, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Well get over it," she said, swatting at my legs. "We're going shopping."

I groaned loudly in protest, "I'll just wear this to the party," I whined, pulling the pillow off my face to look down at my outfit: a simple, thick-strapped black dress.

She eyed me. "Very nice for a Thursday at work with a shitty boss, not nearly enough for a Bruce Wayne party. Though I do like black on you…something to keep in mind," she answered simply, tossing my wallet at my face before disappearing into her room. "I'm going to change, and if you're not off that couch when I come back in I'm going through your closet and ripping all your clothes in half."

* * *

An hour later we were in some department store, and I sat in a chair in the dressing room while Holly brought me dress after dress.

"Now I really think you're going to like this one…"she said, holding up a hot pink dress.

"I can already tell you I won't," I answered, holding the bright color up to her.

"Ok…fine. Here's a dark navy blue one, it'll bring out your eyes." She handed it to me and I disappeared into one of the little rooms, pulling the dress on.

It had cathedral sleeves that continued along the neckline, swooping in the back and ending halfway down my spine. The dress cinched in the middle with a thick silk belt, highlighting my thin waist, and the A-line skirt ended just above my knees.

It was formal but not overly so, and I nodded my head to the mirror in approval, twirling around to see the back.

"What do you think?" Holly called over the door, and I opened it up to show her.

"Wow…" she whispered. "That's perfect! Spin," she ordered, smiling as I did so. "That cream belt will look amazing with your shoes. I am a genius," she said, patting herself on the back.

"I love it, but how much is it?" I asked, hesitantly pulling at the price tag. I took a deep breath, turning the tag over in my hands. It was expensive, but do-able.

"Well?" Holly asked cautiously.

"I can do it," I sighed, pulling the dress off.

"Yay!" Holly clapped, jumping up and down before closing the door so I could change.

* * *

"He's not going to be able to keep his eyes off you," Holly cheered as we arrived back at the apartment. "And, maybe if you're lucky, he'll have trouble controlling his hands as well," she winked, and my heart climbed to the opposite side of my chest at the thought.

"Would you shut up?" I mock-scolded, carrying my shopping bag into my room. I went back to my jewelry box, pulling out a pair of sterling silver dangling earrings with one small diamond at the bottom of each- a 22nd birthday gift from my parents. "What do you think of these with the dress?" I asked her, walking back into the living room.

"That'll look great," she nodded.

* * *

The next evening I stood in front of my mirror, carefully placing my earrings in.

Holly had curled my hair, pulling thick strands from each side and securing them in the back with a sparkling barrette.

I studied myself, smoothing out my dress. My lips were painted with a subtle pink, just a shade lighter than their natural color. My cheeks were dusted with a highlighter, Holly's idea, to give my face a "healthy glow". My top eyelids were lined with navy blue liner, while the bottom lid had black, and my lashes were so long they almost looked fake, thanks to Holly's "special mascara."

I was satisfied with the work she had done, and hoped that Bruce was impressed.

"You really do look amazing," Holly said, coming up behind me. She had on a light green, one-shouldered cocktail dress with her blonde hair twisted into a low side ponytail.

"Thank you, so do you," I smiled, pulling on my heels.

"Ready?" she said, grabbing my nude clutch and handing it to me.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I answered, sucking in a shaky breath.

* * *

Bruce's party was at his penthouse apartment, which was almost the complete opposite of the manor. It was sleek and modern, with the open space surrounded by large windows. Soft classical music played and the guests mingled while waiters, including Alfred, walked around with hor'deurves.

"Natalie," Bruce smiled, finding me just as I came off the elevator. He was handsome as always in a black tuxedo, and I could smell his aftershave when he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "You look gorgeous," he whispered as he was pulling away.

I beamed at him, almost forgetting the girl next to me. "Oh! Bruce, this is Holly," I said quickly, and Holly shook his hand.

"It is _such_ a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayne," Holly said dramatically, batting her eyelashes.

He smiled at her. "Please, call me Bruce. Natalie's told me a lot about you," he said politely.

"I hope not too much!" she giggled, and my eyes widened at how ridiculous she was already being.

"How about a drink, Holly?" I asked through gritted teeth, tugging her towards a waiter. "I'll find you in a minute, Bruce," I said apologetically, and he nodded.

"Take your time," he smiled.

When we were out of earshot I turned to Holly. "What is wrong with you? You're acting like an idiot!" I said, grabbing champagne off a passing tray and handing it to her, not sure if the alcohol was a great idea but not really caring.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry but he is just…oh my God…how have you not jumped his bones yet?" she whispered harshly, staring at Bruce.

"Because some of us have a little more _self control_!" I responded.

"I'll behave better, I promise," she swore, taking a sip of her drink.

"You better," I warned just as Alfred approached.

"Miss. Brennan, lovely to see you," he said with a smile and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi Alfred…this is my roommate, Holly…" I introduced her reluctantly.

"Hello, Miss. Holly. Would you like a spinach tart?" he asked, holding the tray out to us.

I politely declined and Holly took one. "If you'll excuse me, I have to continue my rounds," he smiled, walking over to a particularly uptight-looking couple.

"This is some crowd," Holly muttered. "Do they all have 3-foot poles up their as-" she was interrupted when I grabbed her arm, and she coughed as a piece of food traveled down the wrong pipe.

"That must be _her_!" I whispered, my eyes on the brunette smiling next to Harvey Dent.

"_Who_?" Holly asked hoarsely, pounding on her chest with her fist.

"_Rachel_…Bruce's…I don't know what to call her, but he loves her…or _loved_ her…" I rambled, brows coming together in confusion.

"Well if it's any consolation, you are far prettier than her…" Holly said, shooting dirty looks at Rachel, who was completely oblivious to her new 'enemy'. I had to smile.

"Thanks Holly," I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me," Bruce said, placing his hand on my back momentarily as he slid next to me.

I jumped at his touch, hoping he hadn't heard our conversation. If he had, his face didn't give it away.

"I'm sorry, it's easy to lose you in the crowd."

"I hope you're not comparing me to these people," he said warily, taking in his guests.

"Of course not," I smiled.

"You missed my speech," he said, offering me champagne from another passing waiter.

"Did I?" I frowned, declining the drink.

He smiled at my expression. "Don't worry, you didn't miss much. Just welcoming Harvey Dent in as the D.A."

I nodded, noticing his own empty hand. "No champagne for you?" I asked curiously.

"Nah, not tonight," he said simply, and I left it at that. "I'm sorry, will you excuse me for just a minute?" he asked.

"Of course," I said, and he left with a small smile.

"He is just adorable," Holly gushed.

* * *

A few minutes later I still hadn't seen Bruce…or Harvey Dent for that matter. "_Who's going to donate money to a guy that disappears twenty minutes into his fundraiser_?" I thought, noticing that Rachel was slipping back into the room from a door in the corner.

Her face betrayed fear, but she walked confidently towards the rest of the crowd. "_What is she scared of?_" I thought, just as the elevator doors opened.

"We made it!"

_Bang Bang Bang._


	6. What Do You See?

**A/N: I altered some parts of this scene, especially when I realized there are a few plot-holes in the movie**

**Thank you to my reviewers, and to all my other readers please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Gunshots rang out through the room as the Joker stepped into the apartment, firing up into the air.

"Good evening, ladies and gentle_men_," he crooned, his partners walking around with guns raised.

The crowd watched in stunned silence as the Joker casually strolled around, taking food off plates with a smile.

I glanced around in panic, but Bruce was still missing. "_Please be okay,_" I prayed.

"We are tonight's entertainment," the Joker continued, taking a mouthful of shrimp from a table. "I only have one question…where is Harvey Dent?"

He scanned his audience, snatching champagne from a horrified woman and taking a swig of it. Then he continued down the line, asking guests if they knew where Harvey Dent was while smacking and taunting them.

I heard Holly's muffled sob from next to me and instinctively stepped in front of her.

"Ya know, I'll settle for his loved ones," the Joker stated while creeping up to an old man.

"We're not intimidated by your thugs!" the old man stated bravely, squaring his shoulders, and the menacing look in the Joker's eyes made me walk forward. He noticed me just as he was about to respond to the old man, and his attention was successfully averted.

"Look who's coming to your rescue, old man! Hi there," he smirked at me, licking his lips. "You have such interesting hazel eyes…mind if I take a closer look?" he said, his face inching closer to mine. "You are a_ pretty_ little thing," he continued, his breath fanning over my face as his eyes roamed my body. "But why are you frowning? You would look even prettier with a smile…." he whispered, his hands coming to a rest on my cheeks. I could feel the cool blade of his knife on my skin.

I stared into his eyes defiantly, waiting to feel the knife pierce my flesh. My body went numb, knowing I needed it to shut down in order to deal with this.

"Okay, stop."

And then there she was, front and center…Rachel Dawes. She squared her shoulders and folded her arms across her chest, clearly hoping he wouldn't see her fear. She looked at me, her eyes lighting with some foreign emotion.

"I see we have a bunch of heroes in the crowd this evening!" the Joker yelled, gesturing widely with his arms. He let go of me, slicking back his greasy, green hair as he stepped towards Rachel. "You must be Harvey's _squeeze_," he said, waving his knife out in front of him as he circled around her.

She visibly tensed, shying away from him as much as she could. "Why, you look nervous…" he mocked. "Is it the scars? You wanna know how I got 'em?"

I slid slowly through the crowd, hoping to reach the door that Rachel had come from only minutes earlier. I had to find Bruce. I had to call the cops…I had to do _something_. I looked back to see the Joker's knife up against Rachel's face, just as it had been against mine before. I could still feel the tickle of silver on my cheek.

I stared, feeling absolutely useless. We all stared, as if we were watching a show.

The Joker went on with some story about his wife, but I couldn't make out his words anymore. Everything seemed slowed down, blurred, and misshapen…it was like watching life through a funhouse mirror.

"Now I'm always smiling!" the Joker finished, triumphantly waving his knife in the air.

Rachel took that as her chance and punched him in the stomach, sending him backwards. He bent forward, arms around his stomach. Out of the corner of my eye a shadow appeared. "_Batman_," I whispered, wondering where the hell he came from.

The Joker laughed maniacally, straightening up. "A little fight in you…I like that!"

"Then you're going to love me," a deep, raspy voice interrupted.

I watched as the Joker was sent flying and his accomplices approached to fight off Batman. Glimpses of black danced in the chaos, and before I knew it, the Joker had his arm around Rachel and a gun up to her head.

"Drop the gun," Batman warned.

"Ooh sure, you just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are! Hmm?" He fired behind him, causing the glass window to shatter.

I watched, transfixed in horror as he led Rachel to the window, letting her dangle out of it.

"Let her go," Batman ordered, and I immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"Very poor choice of words," the Joker cackled, releasing Rachel.

She went tumbling out the window, with Batman following close behind.

The crowd gasped, rushing to the window as the Joker and his thugs escaped back to the elevator.

"They're alright!" a woman screamed, staring down at where Batman and Rachel had just fallen.

The guests murmured "thank God" and "it's a miracle," and I rushed to find Holly crouched next to the bar, head in her hands.

"Is this how Bruce Wayne parties usually go?" she whispered, her mascara smudged under her eyelids.

I pulled her to her feet, searching the room again for Bruce.

"Where is he?" she asked me.

"Does it look like I know, Holly?" I snapped, finding Alfred sweeping up a broken champagne glass.

I rushed over to him, bending down to help. "Do you know where Bruce went?" I said, picking up some fallen plates.

He looked up at me, and his eyes widened. "Oh, Miss. Brennan…are you alright?" he asked, placing his hands comfortingly on my arms.

"I'm okay, Alfred…but where was Bruce this whole time?" I asked again, and he paused, considering something.

"I'm sure he has a good excuse," he answered, and I nodded even though I didn't understand.

"Do you need help with anything else?" I asked, concerned.

He smiled, shaking his head. "No, thank you…this is why we hired all this staff," he gestured sarcastically to the waiters who had abandoned their duties in panic.

I was about to respond but my attention was diverted when I saw Bruce slip back into the room. He scanned the crowd; maybe he was looking for me…or maybe he was looking for Rachel. I ducked behind the table and Alfred gave me a curious look.

"I'll see you later, Alfred," I said abruptly, and he nodded in bewilderment as I stood up and returned to Holly.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her quickly, feeling my emotions grabbing hold. I was angry at Bruce. Angry for making me care so much about him, angry for leaving…or hiding, whatever it was he was doing. I couldn't face him.

"Right now? But Bruce just came back in…look, he's over there by the windo-"

I tugged her towards the elevator, hurrying before Bruce noticed.

"I need to go home," I choked out as the elevator doors closed in front of me.

* * *

I sat in a ball on the couch, sobbing into a mug of hot chocolate. My eyelids were swollen and itchy from all the crying I had done. I'd traded in my dress for a wife-beater and blue track shorts, and had been sitting in that position since almost the moment I got home.

Holly had gone to bed, though I wasn't sure if she could sleep with her mind replaying the events of the night. I know I couldn't.

I jumped at a knock on the door, my hot chocolate threatening to spill. "Who is it?" I called timidly, placing the mug on the table while searching for something I could use as a weapon. Who would be paying a friendly visit at midnight?

"It's Bruce," came the muffled reply, and I stopped in my tracks.

"_Well he already knows you're here, you have to let him in…_" I sighed, pulling the door open. Bruce stood there, his tuxedo having been replaced by a plain gray t-shirt and dark jeans.

His face fell in sadness when he saw me and I realized what a mess I must have been. I'd already pulled the barrette from my hair, letting the loose auburn curls flow wildly around my shoulders. My makeup was long gone, my cheeks were stained red from furiously wiping at tears, and I was in pajamas, showing just a little too much leg.

I self-consciously wrapped my arms around my midsection.

"Natalie…" he said, stepping forward. I looked up at him, our eyes meeting for just a moment before he pulled me to his chest, his arms clutching me to him.

I collapsed into his embrace, clinging to him as I felt the tears return. I buried my face in his chest, breathing in his scent in an effort to calm down.

"Where were you?" I cried, pulling my head back just far enough to see his face.

He led me to the couch, closing my door behind him.

"That's why I'm here," he started, taking both my hands in his. "I was going to wait and explain everything tomorrow, but I couldn't," he said, and for the first time since I had met Bruce Wayne, I could read everything that passed through his dark eyes: anguish, guilt, hesitance.

"I noticed that Rachel and Harvey had left the room, and they both looked upset, so I followed. That's when I found out that Harvey had received a phone call…both Judge Surillo and Commissioner Loeb were murdered by the Joker and Lieutenant Gordon believed Harvey was next," he said slowly, taking in a breath. "I told Rachel to find you and explain what was going on, but then I heard the gunshots and knew she wouldn't get a chance to," he studied my face, frowning. "I didn't want to leave you out there, but I had no choice, I had to hide Harvey," he finished, wiping his hand over his face in frustration.

I let the story sink in, feeling like a jerk. I placed my hand on his thigh, attempting to comfort him. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have left you," I sighed.

He picked his head up, his eyes wide and incredulous. "You were trapped in a room with a homicidal madman, had his knife up against your cheek…and yet you're apologizing to me for going home?"

"How did you find out-"

"Rachel told me. She told me how you stepped in front of that man, how calm you stayed…God, I'm so sorry I wasn't there," he shook his head, but I shook mine back, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"I don't blame you…you were protecting Harvey, and things could have been a lot worse if you hadn't been," I reasoned. "Besides," I continued with a shrug, "Batman was there to pick up your slack."

I smiled innocently, and he smiled sadly back.

"I just want to forget about all of this…can we try to do that?" I begged, and he nodded, pulling me into his side. I rested my head against his shoulder and he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I reveled at the familiar tingling it sent through my body.

My lips ached to feel his against them, but I still wasn't sure how he saw me, and it wasn't the time to ask. Content with the warmth of his body against mine, I let my eyes close.

* * *

A particularly strong ray of light slipping through a crack between the living room curtains fell across my face, waking me up. I stretched my legs out, realizing I had fallen asleep on the couch, and as I went to move my arm I became very aware of the figure next to me. I turned quickly to find Bruce fast asleep, his arm curled around my shoulders.

I smiled, biting my lip as the night's events came back to me. I pulled away from him as gently as possible, not wanting to wake him up, and noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table.

_Didn't want to wake you guys, you looked too comfortable. Went shopping with Lauren, I'll be back around 4. Use protection. _

_-Holly_

I rolled my eyes at her note and checked the clock: 10am.

Had I really made it an entire night sleeping upright on the couch? It was a wonder what sleeping in Bruce Wayne's arms could do to a girl.

I slipped off of the couch and padded over to the kitchen, pouring myself some of the coffee Holly had made.

"Did we really sleep all night on this couch?"

I turned to find Bruce, his hair adorably disheveled, stretching his arms over his head.

"Apparently," I smiled. "Do you want coffee?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks," he answered, walking over to join me.

He accepted the mug from me with a crooked smile, and we both sat down at the table.

Bruce took a sip of the coffee, looking down at the morning's newspaper. His eyebrows were knitted and he frowned as he read whatever the front page said.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to get a look.

"Just the story about the commissioner and Judge Surillo," he said, his eyes never leaving the page. "The commissioner's memorial service is going to be on Monday," he sighed, putting the paper back down.

"I can't figure him out," I said, shaking my head.

"Who?" Bruce asked.

"The Joker. If he's after money…why does he care so much about who the batman is? Why is he murdering innocent people for no reason? It's like he's bent on causing as much chaos as possible."

Bruce studied me, as if he was considering what I said. After a moment he checked his watch. "I should probably get going, I don't need Alfred calling the cops…you never know who'll show up," he said with a smile, taking a last sip of his coffee.

He took the mug over to the sink and I stood up with him, silently wishing he wouldn't go.

I opened the front door, leaning on it.

"Thank you for everything…I hope you didn't mind me unintentionally staying the night," he smiled, glancing at the couch.

"I didn't mind at all," I said softly, smiling back.

"I'll talk to you later?"

I nodded, and he leaned forward, kissing me on the cheek.

When he was gone, I closed the door and slid to sit in front of it.

I prayed that he felt even half of what I was feeling…because at that moment, I couldn't imagine life without Bruce Wayne.


	7. Look Closer

**A/N: I want to thank all of my reviewers. I'm always happy to see what you think, and I especially want to thank Jamie552 because I always worry about writing Bruce's lines, wondering if it sounds like him or not**

**This chapter has some intense elements that could be pushing an M rating.**

**Please continue to review, good or bad I want to hear it!**

* * *

A knock sounded through my room, forcing me to look up from my computer.

"I'm coming in…so if it's not safe you better tell me now…"

I rolled my eyes. "Come in, Holly."

She walked in carrying her shopping bags and glanced around the room. "Where's Bruce?"

"He left a little while ago; he didn't want to worry Alfred."

She nodded, dropping the bags and throwing herself on my bed with a tired huff.

"Holly?" I started, pulling my glasses off. "Do you think I'm in the friend zone?"

She laughed, sitting upright. "What? I didn't think you even knew what that meant…"

I sighed, toying with the fabric on my shirt. "It's just…I mean…he slept _over_, whether it was by accident or not…and he didn't try _anything_." I adjusted awkwardly in my seat. "Maybe he is still in love with Rachel…"

Holly pursed her lips together in thought, before finally shrugging. "Well either he's clueless about your feelings or he's gay."

I rolled my eyes with a laugh.

"Or maybe…" Holly began, a more serious tone to her voice, "he's just a gentleman."

"Well if that's it, then I want him to stop," I said stubbornly. "I really like him, Holly," I said, resting my head on the back of the chair.

"No shit," she replied sarcastically. "Why don't you make the first move then?"

I shook my head. "Because if he does love Rachel, I'm going to feel like an idiot."

"Holly, he spent the night sleeping on our _couch_ with you! Why did he come over last night, rather than wait to see you today? Because he cares about _you_!"

I groaned, placing my head down on the desk. "Why does this have to be such a big game?"

"Tell him how you feel," Holly advised, leaving the room with her bags slapping together noisily.

* * *

"Bruce…I don't want to make things awkward between us…but I've begun to develop feelings for you and…." I shook my head at the mirror, taking a breath and starting over.

"Over these last few weeks, I've come to see you as a close friend…and…_ugh_ _forget it_!"

I walked away from my mirror feeling like a nutcase, and picked out my clothes for the day. I wasn't sure if Bruce would be in the office today- he hadn't mentioned if he was planning on attending the commissioner's memorial- but I decided to dress as if he would be.

I found a silk coral blouse that I'd only worn once before to a bachelorette party. It was formal enough for work, but the color seemed to attract people.

I pulled it on, hoping to attract only one person.

* * *

"Can you _PLEASE _get out of my way!" Roger snapped, maneuvering around me to get to his office. He slammed the door behind him, and I looked at Annette.

"What the hell is _his _problem?"

She shrugged. "Who knows…he's been getting worse."

"He used to be awkward and mean…I must have missed when he became _insane_ and mean…" I muttered, bracing myself as he emerged from his office again.

"Why are you doing nothing? Go copy those research reports I left on your desk!" he yelled, eyes wide.

I took a calming breath, and responded evenly. "I already did, sir. I put them on your desk half an hour ago."

His eyes narrowed into slits, and he pursed his lips, walking back into his office.

"_Two weeks and his job is yours. Two weeks_." I reminded myself silently.

"Annette, do you know if Mr. Wayne is in today?" I asked, trying to sound impartial.

"He wasn't a little while ago when I dropped off the Bowen statistics to Mr. Fox," she answered, her focus on her computer.

I sighed inwardly, trying to pass the time until the end of the day.

* * *

By the time I got home that evening, news had already spread of the scene that had unfolded at the memorial. Lieutenant Gordon had been shot and killed during an attempt on the mayor's life, the Joker still hadn't been caught, and I still hadn't heard from Bruce since he had left my apartment.

I pulled out my cellphone and punched in his number, pausing before willing myself to hit send.

I paced around the living room, my heart speeding up as I waited.

"You've reached the voicemail box-"

I ended the call, sighing in frustration.

* * *

The next two days passed much the same. Roger was in his foul mood, only by Wednesday he was barely leaving his office at all, which most of us preferred.

Without him breathing over my shoulder, I was able to help Annette with R&D, and get to know what I would actually be doing once I took over Roger's job.

I wanted to tell Annette about the job change, but something held me back. Perhaps it was a fear that Bruce wouldn't fire Roger after all, or that she would be mad about me jumping from an intern position to head environmental consultant within two months. I know I would be pissed.

Bruce didn't come in, and I tried not to let it bother me. I focused on my work for pretty much the first time since I'd started at Wayne Enterprises, and it paid off. For once, I was confident in my ability to lead Wayne Chemicals.

* * *

"Nat were you planning on making dinner?" Holly asked, walking into the living room while putting an earring in.

I looked up from the magazine I was reading, noticing her outfit. "I hadn't thought about it yet, but you're a little overdressed for spaghetti at home?"

She smiled sheepishly, taking in her purple wrap dress. "Yeah, that's what I was getting at…I sorta have a date."

"Oh? With who?"

"Jake. Ya know, that kid from my Psych class?" she walked into the bathroom to check her makeup.

"The one in the band?" I called, turning my attention back to the magazine.

"Yeah that's the one," she answered.

"I thought you said he had an acne problem?"

She stood in the doorway with a smirk. "It's gotten better. Besides," she picked up her clutch and smoothed her bangs out of her face, "we can't all date Bruce Wayne."

I was about to protest but she blew me a kiss and left. I sighed, trying to concentrate on the article about dumping iron into oceans, but I kept losing my place. After reading the same sentence four times I gave up, tossing the magazine to the table. I drummed my fingers along the armrest, trying to figure out something to do.

I decided on a walk and grabbed my coat, tightening the belt around my waist as I stepped out into the night. It was cold for May, and I dipped my chin further into my coat and stuck my hands in the pockets. It was darker out than I expected, but I lived in a relatively safe neighborhood, close to Gotham U, so I figured I had nothing to worry about.

The streets were clear of people, everyone opting for the warmth inside. I found comfort in the silence and let my thoughts wander- to ideas I had for work, to graduation, and, of course, to Bruce.

"Kinda cold to be walkin' around alone, wouldn't ya say?" I turned to find two men standing outside a seedy looking bar. One was short, but incredibly built. He had dark hair, gelled into a flip in the front. The other was fat, and a bead of sweat glistened on his forehead even in the forty-five degree weather.

"_Jesus, how far did I walk?" _I wondered in panic, trying to collect myself. I looked around at the street signs, but I didn't recognize the names.

"I'd haveta agree with you, Rich. An' you look awfully cold," the fat one grinned at me, one tooth missing in the front.

"It's kinda dark, too," Rich added, licking his lips.

I backed away slowly, my mind going blank as my blood heated in desperation.

"I think we can help ya out, aint that right?"

"Oh yeah, I think we can do that," Rich answered the fat one, inching closer to me.

I broke into a sprint, and they followed. I didn't turn, but I heard one closing in on me, and I assumed it wasn't the 300-pound one.

All of a sudden my body hurled forward, my face smashing against the ground. I could feel my cheek skid against the concrete as someone climbed over my back.

He turned me over so that I was facing him, and I struggled and screamed as he tried to pin my arms down. His face inched closer to mine as he held my arms above my head and I spit in his face, wrenching one of my arms free.

"You bitch!" he yelled, smacking me across the face and easily taking control again. I looked up, seeing the fat one come into view over my face.

"Get out of here, this one's mine," Rich sneered, his eyes locked on my face.

"Ah, come on, Rich…" the fat one complained.

"I said GO!" Rich yelled, and the fat one left.

I struggled under Rich's weight again, but he had me firmly locked in place. "Stop struggling…shhhh, no one's gonna hear you" he placed a finger over my lips. "It's always the pretty ones that are stupid enough to walk alone at night…lucky for me." His lips curled into a sickening smile and he placed a single kiss on my neck.

"You're prettier than the others though…look at those lips," he continued, and I sobbed as he ran his finger over my mouth. "I might take my time with you…"

And then the weight was lifted, and he was no longer on top of me. I sat upright, watching as Batman punched Rich in the jaw. Rich fought back, but even with his muscles he was no match. His punches barely fazed the batman, and within three minutes Rich was out cold on the pavement.

I stared at his body, my eyes fogged over in fury. A gloved hand reached out in front of me, and I flinched before realizing it was Batman. I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet.

"Are you alright?" he said in his harsh whisper.

I nodded, shaking a tear loose, and my cheek stung as the tear trailed through the abraded skin.

I looked towards my savior, seeing his face up close for the first time. "Thank you," I whispered, my voice hoarse.

I was shaking, and my body was so weak I felt like I was going to collapse. I grabbed on to the dark suit, feeling my knees slowly giving out under me.

Batman swept me up easily, and I felt reality slip from my grasp.

* * *

"Natalie? Oh my God, Natalie what happened?" Holly took my hand frantically, tears spilling on to her purple dress.

I opened my eyes slowly, and when I remembered what had happened I shot up in bed, looking around at my room.

"Your cheek!" Holly cried, a hand coming over her mouth.

I looked across the room, catching my reflection in the mirror. My whole right cheek was bloodied and bruises were beginning to form.

I burst into tears, my whole body shaking with the force. Holly gathered me into her arms, crying along with me.

When I regained control, I pulled away. "How did you know?"

"I was at the restaurant with Jake and I got a call from your cellphone. It was the batman…that harsh voice he has, I recognized it immediately. He said you were hurt and that I had to come home," she cried. "What happened to you, Natalie?"

I shut my eyes tight, not wanting to relive the night but knowing I owed Holly an explanation.

"I was so stupid," I whispered, feeling truly ashamed. "I went for a walk, and I just…lost track of how far I was going. I was so lost in my own ridiculous thoughts," I spat angrily, shaking my head. "I found myself in front of this disgusting bar and there were these…_men_," I choked out, my voice coated with tears. Holly listened, her eyes rimmed with her own tears, and her mouth twisted into a horrified frown. "They chased me…and one caught up. He threw me to the ground and my face scraped against the concrete...he pinned me down and…" I paused, taking a breath in an attempt to continue but my eyes welled up with a fresh round of tears and I bit my lip. "Holly he was going to rape me…he could have _so_ _easily_."

I shook my head, and Holly squeezed my hand. "But he didn't, Natalie. You were saved, and you're going to be alright now," she said, her eyes willing me to believe it.

"Haven't I seen enough movies? Read enough articles, watched enough news…I should've _known _better!" I screamed, punching at my bed.

Holly pulled me into her arms again, and we sat together like that until I had finally cried myself to sleep.

* * *

"…we are hoping that today will be the day that the batman finally reveals his true identity and that this revelation will be what it takes to stop the Joker…"

"Yeah right," I muttered, walking into the living room to find Holly watching the news.

She turned to me, her face sympathetic. "You could've slept longer…"

I dismissed her with a wave of my hand, taking a seat next to her.

"I called in to work for you," she said softly.

"What did you say?" I sighed, watching as Harvey Dent approached the podium on TV.

"I said that you weren't feeling well…I wasn't sure what you wanted them to know, I figured you could take care of the explanations if you wanted to."

I nodded. "What's going on?" I asked, gesturing to the news.

"Batman's going to turn himself in," Holly said sadly.

"That's not going to stop the Joker," I said, now focusing on what was being said.

Holly shrugged as the crowd on the TV demanded angrily that Batman reveal himself.

"So be it," Harvey Dent said, "take the Batman into custody."

The camera followed him as he walked over to two cops, his arms stretched out in front of him. "I am the batman."

The crowd gasped, and Holly looked at me in shock. "Natalie, Harvey Dent is the one who saved you last night."

I stared at the TV screen, trying to get a good glimpse of Harvey.

I tried to let the news sink in, but it wasn't getting past my throat. Something wasn't right…

"No, he's not."


	8. I Wish I Was Here

**A/N: I wasn't going to post a chapter tonight, but my lovely reviewers convinced me to! Thank you all so much**

* * *

"What do you mean? He just announced it to the whole city?" Holly asked me, eyebrows raised.

"I know what he said, but he's not the batman," I said again, wincing as I felt some throbbing in my cheek.

"How do you know?"

"Harvey Dent has a cleft chin, Holly…it's a pretty distinctive feature that Batman doesn't have," I reasoned.

"Then why would he say he is? Who do _you_ think it is?" Holly asked, leaning in closer, her eyes wide.

"I have no idea…all I know is that it was not Harvey Dent who was there with me last night," I stated, walking into my bedroom and closing the door behind me.

I didn't mean to shut Holly out, but I needed to be alone to deal with this myself. I was being weak and I knew it…after all, things hadn't gone as far as they could have. Everything could have been so much worse.

Yet every time I closed my eyes I was back on the ground, gravel digging into my scalp, my arms pinned over my head.

A low buzzing sound pierced through my thoughts and I found my phone vibrating on my desk. I sighed and grabbed it, almost dropping it when I saw that it was Bruce calling. I took a deep breath.

"Hello?" I said casually, hoping my voice didn't sound as high-pitched to him as it did in my head.

"Natalie? It's Bruce," his smooth voice sent my stomach into a summersault. "I heard you weren't coming in to work today and I wanted to make sure everything was alright…" he started, concern evident in his tone.

"Oh um…yeah it's just a cold. I'll be fine," I lied unconvincingly, but he seemed to buy it.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If you need anything-"

"You'll be the first one I call," I answered for him.

"I'm serious, anything at all and I'll be there," he said, and I smiled at his sincerity.

"I know you will. Thank you, Bruce...but really, it's just a cold, I'll be fine."

"Okay…" he said hesitantly.

"I'll see you soon?" I replied, knowing that if I stayed on the phone with him any longer I would beg him to come over, and I _certainly _couldn't do that.

"Of course," he replied sadly. "Feel better, Natalie."

"Bye Bruce," I whispered, ending the call.

Just then there were two soft knocks on the door and Holly entered timidly. I've never seen her so unsure.

"Natalie?" she called in quietly, finding me standing by my desk, phone still in hand. "Would you be alright if I went to lunch with Jake?"

I nodded immediately, waving her off with my hand. "Of course, Holly. Go ahead, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" she frowned, biting her lip.

"I'm absolutely sure, have fun."

"Okay…I'll be back soon," she promised.

A few minutes later I heard the front door close and I sighed, walking into the living room and sinking into the couch. I flipped through the TV channels, finding nothing that would hold my interest.

I finally landed on an episode of Friends, and I was halfway through it when there was a knock on the front door. I stared at it for a second, thinking maybe I had imagined it, but a second one pushed me to my feet.

I walked cautiously over to the door, and peered through the peephole.

"Bruce?" I said, confused, pulling the door open slightly so that only the unharmed side of my face was visible.

He stood there in a suit, his arms wrapped around a big brown bag. "I figured since you can't come to lunch with me today, I'd bring lunch to you," he smiled.

I shook my head. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to."

I sighed, stepping aside and opening the door wider. "Come in," I said, preparing myself to tell him the truth.

He came inside, placing the bag on the kitchen table before turning to me. His brow furrowed and he strode towards me, his face twisted with concern.

He placed a finger under my chin, eyeing my cheek. "What happened?" he asked, his voice low but forceful.

I directed my eyes to the floor, feeling embarrassed. "I was attacked," I whispered.

"Natalie, look at me," he urged. His eyes softened, and they masked so many things that I couldn't even begin to decipher.

"I…was taking a walk last night," I started cautiously, afraid he would criticize my stupidity, but I didn't see a trace of judgment in his expression- only distress. "I lost track of where I was, and I wandered too far…" I continued, repeating the story I had already told Holly the night before.

He was quiet when I finished the story, and I began to wonder if he thought I was to blame for what happened to me. In a way, I was. _I should've known better._

"Do you think it's my fault?" I asked quietly.

His eyes widened. "That's what you think? That this was your fault?" he shook his head, pulling me to him. I closed my eyes, letting my arms circle around his waist. "I don't want to hear that again," he murmured, his lips pressed into my hair.

"Bruce?" I addressed him softly, pulling my body away from his. I looked at him, my heart leaping in all directions as I tried to summon the courage to tell him how I feel. "Um…can we eat now?" It felt as if someone else had asked the question. _Can we eat now? Really Natalie?_

He smiled at me in surprise, his brows furrowing. "Yeah, of course," he said, walking over to the kitchen table.

I followed sluggishly behind, resisting the urge to slap my hand to my forehead. _What the hell is the matter with me_?

He reached into the bag, pulling out two Styrofoam containers. Then he reached in again, pulling out a Tupperware bowl of chicken noodle soup.

I raised my brows, looking at him expectantly as I sat.

"I told Kathy you were sick," he explained, pulling the chair to sit next to me. "She sent me with her soup…and a Home Burger of course," he smiled, pushing the soup and container towards me.

"You went to the Meat Wagon?" I asked incredulously.

"I know you like it," he shrugged, opening his own container. "Besides, it's probably a lot better than if I attempted to make the soup myself."

I laughed, shaking my head. "You're amazing." When I registered what I had said, my face burned until it felt like my head was going to spontaneously combust. "For doing this," I added, quickly bringing a spoonful of soup to my mouth to keep from sticking my foot in it any further.

"I couldn't break our routine," he smirked, popping a french fry into his mouth.

The meal passed quietly, but every so often I would catch him studying my cheek.

"Does it bother you?" I asked, self-consciously turning my head. "I can cover it up if you want."

"It's not the sight of it that bothers me," he said, and I nodded in understanding. "I keep thinking…of what could have happened…" he added, leaning heavily against the back of the chair.

I watched him, unsure of what to say. "I don't want to think about that anymore," I sighed.

His eyes widened apologetically. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

I shook my head to silence him. "No, it's okay...it's just…for the first time since last night, I don't feel like I need to go over it in my head. I…feel safe with you," I admitted quietly.

The worry lines in his forehead smoothed out and his eyes searched mine, clearly exhibiting a gentleness that they didn't often show. He leaned forward, pausing only briefly before pressing his lips softly against mine.

I froze for a second, my mind shutting down at the warmth of his lips, but just as quickly my body responded and I deepened the kiss without thought.

I brought my hand up to his cheek, losing myself in how it felt to kiss him.

I didn't even care when I finally realized I was still in my pajamas.

* * *

"Natalie! I'm sorry I was gone so long I just-" Holly rushed into the apartment, quickly closing the door behind her. "Oh…hi Bruce," she said, both confused and sheepish when she noticed him.

He was sitting on the couch with me, watching bad TV shows that I could tell made him restless and bored. I felt for him, but I wasn't exactly ready to go out in public with half my face a mess of purple and red.

"Hey Holly," he responded with a smile.

"I'm glad you were here to keep her company," she said sincerely. "How do you feel, Nat?" she asked, sitting in the armchair.

I shrugged, shuffling a little further into Bruce's side. "Better…a few more of Kathy's Home burgers and I should be good as new," I smiled, earning a laugh out of Bruce.

"I don't get it," Holly said, but she smiled anyway, probably simply at the fact that I wasn't huddled into the corner rocking back and forth. She cleared her throat awkwardly, trailing her finger up the arm of the leather chair. "So I um…guess you know she doesn't have a cold?"

I felt Bruce tense next to me. "I know what happened," he responded, pulling his fingers gently through my hair.

Holly nodded tersely, pursing her lips to keep tears at bay. "I can't believe it even happened," she said.

"Holly…I'm okay now," I told her. "I really am."

She nodded again, standing up. "I'll be right in here if you need me," she said, smiling sadly at Bruce as she disappeared into her room.

"She cares a lot about you."

I nodded at him. "She's sort of like my Alfred," I smiled. "Only she can't cook worth a damn."

Bruce laughed, shifting his body. "As much as I would love to stay for…what's next?"

"Everybody Loves Raymond," I answered matter-of-factly.

"Right…as much as I would love to stay for _Everybody Loves Raymond_…I do have to get back to some work I was doing…"

"Bruce Wayne, _working_? Is the world ending?" I asked sarcastically, smiling.

"Maybe," he smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Will you be alright if I go?" he asked, eyebrows knitting seriously.

"Yes, I'll be fine," I said, walking him to the door.

When he leaned down to kiss me goodbye I realized how the height difference could be problematic, and stretched on to my tip-toes to meet him.

"Can I come by tomorrow?" he asked, pulling away.

"You won't need to, I'm going in tomorrow," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I can't hide and I don't want to. If anyone asks…then I'll tell them the truth," I sighed with a shrug.

He nodded. "Then I'll see you tomorrow," he said, kissing me again before leaving.

I closed the door behind him, before beginning to absentmindedly clean the kitchen table. I couldn't stop thinking of how easy everything felt with Bruce. It was like I had been with him my whole life; like every cliché I had ever mocked could be real.

The soft murmur of the TV played in the background as I finished wiping the table down and tossed the sponge into the sink.

"_The Gotham PD prepares to move Harvey Dent to the County Jail tonight after he revealed this morning that he is in fact the batman…more on this story tonight at six."_

* * *

**Okay, okay...don't hate me for how short this is, it was necessary! As most of you probably know from the movie, a pretty critical scene will be coming up soon, and that whole mess will need to be saved for next chapter. I will get that one up as soon as possible!**


	9. The Gone and the Forgotten

**A/N: Okay, okay, I'm sorry for how long this took! I know I probably frustrated a lot of you, but thank you to those who kept on top of me and sent me messages to keep me moving! It's been an extremely busy last few weeks getting back to school and what-not, but now that things are slowing down again hopefully I'll be much better. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I love hearing from you guys! Anddd thank you to Highlander348 for one of the ideas that you will see in this chapter :) Enjoy and review! **

* * *

The next morning, I found myself wincing as I brought my hand slowly up to my swollen cheek. While the bruises along my cheekbone were slowly starting to fade, the scrape had somehow become angrier over the past three days, and the edges of the abrasion were starting to show a sickly yellow color. I had barely slept because of the pain.

"Natalie, it's starting to look worse…that's not supposed to happen…" Holly commented from the doorway, face scrunched in fascinated disgust. "Maybe you should go to the hospital…it could be infected," she added.

I shook my head. "I can't go to the hospital for a scraped cheek, Holly, that's ridiculous."

"Clearly Neosporin isn't working, you need a real antibiotic," Holly scolded. "Can you please just go? Gotham General is right up the block."

"Maybe I'll just give it some more time, and if it gets any worse, I'll go," I reasoned with a shrug.

"Okay, just wait for your cheek to fall off, good idea," she commented sarcastically, leaving the room.

I cringed as another sting of pain throbbed through my cheek, and with a deep sigh I threw my hands up in the air. "Fine! I'll go!" I shouted, grabbing my bag off my bed with a huff.

* * *

"Would you stop that?" Holly whispered harshly to me as I nervously tapped my foot on the floor.

"I just feel stupid," I said, looking around at the people who were _actually_ in need of a hospital. One old man next to me was slumped over, an occasional throaty cough being the only sign that he was still alive.

"Natalie, half your face is scraped off, you need to be here," Holly commented plainly while flipping through an old People Magazine.

"Let's exaggerate a little more, Holly," I rolled my eyes, only to be ignored.

I played with the cheap ripped plastic on my chair, trying to pass the time before I was called in. I read the same posters on the wall over and over again: "**It's that time of year, have you gotten your flu shot?**" and "**Your blood could save a life. Donate at one of your local blood banks**." The flu shot picture had two good-looking doctors, one male and one female, smiling broadly with their arms folded across their chest.

"Natalie Brennan?" a young nurse called after about an hour and a half of waiting. Her white scrubs were bright against her dark skin, and her hair was kept short, just barely touching her neck.

"That's me," I replied timidly, standing up and shooting an unsure glance at Holly. She rolled her eyes at me, waving her hand for me to go.

"That's a nice looking scrape you got there," the nurse commented, eyeing my cheek and directing for me to follow her down a long hall.

Along the sides were abandoned stretchers with sheets folded on top of them. "It's a good thing you came; you wouldn't want something like that getting any more infected than it already seems to be." She stopped in front of an open door and directed me in, following close behind me.

"Take a seat, the doctor will be in momentarily," she said with a friendly smile, and I thanked her as she left the room.

I switched the small TV in the corner on, and found a news station where Mike Engel, the news anchor, sat with a smug looking sandy-haired man. I squinted at the tiny screen to see the man's face, recognizing him as one of the accountants at Wayne Enterprises. A caption at the bottom of the screen read "Batman's True Identity Revealed!"

I groaned, rolling my eyes in disgust. Just then the doctor finally walked in, his face sagging with exhaustion. I muted the TV as he pulled his glasses off and rubbed his hand over his eyes.

He slid his glasses back into place, and his light eyes widened when he took notice of my injury. He let out a short laugh, but it wasn't in good humor. It seemed almost bitter.

"Is…something wrong, doctor?" I asked hesitantly, becoming self-conscious.

He let out a sigh, shaking his head. "No, I'm sorry…it's just…you know, half your face…" he trailed off, as if I was supposed to know what he was talking about.

"What…?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"You haven't heard?" he whispered incredulously, closing the door behind him.

"Heard what?" I continued, eyebrows knitting.

"Harvey Dent was in an explosion late last night, half his face was burned clean off," he continued to whisper. "But you didn't hear the details from me…they'll be on the news soon enough anyway," he shook his head again.

"Oh no…" I whispered, thinking of Rachel. She must have been so worried about him.

"I'm starting to think God has forgotten about Gotham," he commented gravely, washing his hands.

"Alright…let's take a look at this," he started suddenly, sliding over on a swivel chair.

He placed a cold hand gently on my temple and coaxed me to turn my head so he could get a better look. After just a moment he pursed his lips and wrote something down on his pad.

"I'm going to prescribe you some antibiotics to help with the infection," he stated, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose as he looked down at the paper.

"So it is infected?" I asked with a sigh.

"Don't worry, just take the antibiotics and you'll be fine," he commented. "I do want to dress that up before you leave though, the fact that it hasn't been kept covered is why it got infected," he commented, standing up. "I'll be back."

When he closed the door, I switched the volume back up on the TV. There seemed to be some kind of panic as a voice sounded. "_I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling everything, but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance…if Coleman Reese isn't dead in sixty minutes…then I blow up a hospital." _

It took me a moment to make sense of what was going on, but the look on Coleman Reese's face snapped me into reality. "_**Then I blow up a hospital**_."

I stared at the TV, frozen in place, until I heard the commotion from the lobby outside my exam room. I stumbled out the door, watching as the doctors and nurses sprang into action. Clearly they had seen the news, too.

"We need to get all of these patients onto the stretchers and out the west exit," one of the nurses called out urgently to another nurse, who nodded and rushed off into a room. The hospital was already in chaos, and I made my way to the waiting room to see if I could find Holly. When I was finally able to maneuver myself there around the crowd, I found that it was empty. They must have made her evacuate.

"Miss, we need to get you to the bus, now," a nurse called urgently, shoving me off towards a group of patients that were able to walk themselves towards the evacuation spot.

I felt myself being carried by the wave of people as they rushed towards the exit. I looked back down the long hallway, catching a glimpse of bright red hair just as I was hustled through the doors.

* * *

I sat in a yellow school bus, scanning the crowds to find Holly, but it was a futile effort. There were so many people being herded out, and the nurses and security guards were not letting anyone off their designated buses.

People were evacuated out of the building steadily for the next hour, and I watched as everyone from old women to little kids was placed on the rest of the buses.

"Enough of the anticipation, if he's gonna do it then just do it," a curvy woman with curly brown hair muttered, leaning on the back of a seat.

"How 'bout we let all the patients get out first?" a man with a cast on his arm answered angrily.

She gave an apathetic shrug and continued to stare out the window at the hospital.

"Everybody's out!" one nurse called to the nurse sitting on my bus, and the driver revved up the engine.

We were pulling out behind a line of other buses when we heard an earth-shattering bang. There was screaming as I looked behind to see the explosions, and I sunk lower in my seat as the hospital collapsed.

* * *

"Holly!" I called out, relief overcoming my exhaustion as I walked through my front door that night.

She got off the couch, grabbing me into a hug. "Oh thank God!" she cried. "They wouldn't let me wait for you, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed into my shirt.

"I know, I know, it's okay," I soothed, patting her on the back.

"What the _fuck_ is going on!" she yelled, pulling away from me. "Why is everything so messed up?"

I shook my head at her angry tears. "It can't last forever," I sighed.

I led her to the couch, where she fell asleep within minutes. I wanted so badly to join her, but my frazzled thoughts kept me from the same rest.

I switched the TV on absentmindedly, not really intending on watching it, but tired of sitting in the silence. I should've known it was time to stop watching the news, but I guess the masochist in me wanted a little more pain.

Mike Engel was on the TV again, but this time he was bound, and clearly in distress. He was being filmed by a home video camera and read from pieces of paper.

"I'm Mike Engel from Gotham Tonight…what is it going to take for you people to want to join in? You failed to kill the lawyer; I've got to get you off the bench and into the game."

There was cackling behind the camera, and the sound made my hands clench into fists. "Come nightfall this city is mine…and anyone left here plays by my rules. If you don't want to be in my game, get out now. But the bridge and tunnel crowd are sure in for a surprise."

I could hear the Joker's maniacal laughter as the camera quickly turned to his face before cutting off completely.

I shook my head at the screen, letting a few silent tears trail down my cheeks before I harshly wiped them away and nudged Holly awake.

"Holly," my voice came out broken and weak. "Holly!" I called out stronger, jostling her awake.

"W-what?" she said lazily, stretching.

"We need to go," I said, trying to maintain a steady voice.

"Go where?" she mumbled, looking around with squinted eyes.

"We need to get out of Gotham…something bad's going to happen," I said simply, grabbing my bag to find my phone.

"What are you doing?" she said, still dazed.

"I'm calling Bruce, go get your stuff together, Holly, I'm serious," I said sternly, punching in his phone number as realization slowly dawned on her and she hurried into her room.

I held the phone to my ear, walking to my room. I almost screamed when I spotted the dark figure in my window, but instead my hand flew to my chest and I dropped the phone.

I opened the window, letting Batman in.

"What…what are you doing here?" I asked breathlessly.

"You need to get to the ferries," he said in his harsh voice.

_The ferries_. That answered the question of how I was going to get us out of Gotham.

"Why did you come here?" I asked, studying his face. There was something incredibly familiar about his jawline…his lips…

I moved closer to him, and he stood as if a statue. I reached my hand up to his face, staring into the dark orbs behind the mask. I ran my thumb along his jaw, feeling the smooth skin underneath the pad of my finger.

I questioned him with my eyes, asking for permission as I ran my fingers under the crease in his mask, and I slowly pulled it off.

"Bruce," I whispered, holding the mask in my hand.

His lips parted slightly as he took in my reaction, and for a moment I even wondered what my reaction should be.

I closed the small space between us, and met his lips with my own. I dropped the mask to the floor and tangled my hand into the hair on the back of his head, pulling him closer to me until my chest was flush against his. Our lips moved together in perfect rhythm, and I felt my whole body turn to flames as I continued to deepen the kiss.

Eventually he pulled away, his pink lips swollen. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," he said softly. "But right now, I need to get you out of Gotham."

I nodded, squeezing his gloved hand. "Me and Holly…and Rachel," I affirmed, letting go of his hand to grab clothes.

His silence caught my attention, and I turned back. "What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat. "Rachel…she was…" he shook his head, his shoulders slumping slightly.

My eyes widened in understanding, and I strode back to him, grabbing him into my embrace. "Oh God…she was with Harvey…Oh God…Bruce, I'm so sorry," I felt the hot tears escaping as my breaths became shallow. "I'm so sorry," I repeated, burying my face into his suit.

He held on to me, kissing the top of my head. "I need to get you out of here," he said again, letting go of me to grab the clothes I had abandoned on the bed. "Go get Holly, we're leaving now."


End file.
